Siempre he perseguido tu sombra
by lilysnapepotter1
Summary: Hay amores que no se acaban ni con la muerte y promesas que aun pese a los años transcurridos siguen latente -Heichou.. ¿sabe porque me gusta la navidad?.-Trato de mirar al hombre con el que su ¿yo? pasado hablaba, pero no pudo, su rostro se veía borroso No escucho la respuesta del hombre, pero se escuchó reír -No, bueno,sí, pero no es solo por la nieve.. es por usted heichou.-


_**¿Porque después de todo este tiempo aún sigo persiguiendo tu sombra?**_

 _ **Año 854**_

La mañana llego sin problemas para los soldados del cuerpo de exploración que se encontraban de expedición más allá de los muros

Tenían como único objetivo matar a todo titán que se les atravesara y observar el desenvolvimiento de Eren Jaeger quien desde hace cuatro años se encontraba bajo las órdenes del comandante Erwin y la tutela del Capitán Levi.

Esto lejos de molestar al castaño lo hacía sentirse útil y seguro pues su titan en las ultimas expediciones se descontrolaba y actuaba por si solo sin importar herir a sus compañeros de equipo. Sabia el miedo que aún le tenían por su condición de titán cambiante y no podía culparlos y menos ahora ya que la última vez que se había transformado casi mata a su hermana y eso era algo que no se podía perdonar. Era por eso que ahora se encontraba siendo vigilado por Aurou que era parte del equipo del capitán Rivaille.

Aun no amanecía por completo cuando un estallido no muy lejos de donde se encontraban se escuchó alertándolo a él y a sus compañeros

-¡SE ACERCAN DOS ANORMALES!.- grito Jean desde la cima de un árbol donde vigilaba todo movimiento que se presentara en la zona

No tuvo que repetirlo nuevamente cuando ya todos estaban preparados con espadas y caballos esperando a los anormales que cada vez se oian más cerca

-¿De cuánto son?.-Pregunto Mikasa desde atrás preparada para atacar en el más mínimo movimiento

-Por el sonido de sus pisadas y la forma en que la tierra se mueve calculo que de unos 13 o 15 metros.-Respondió Armin un poco más lejos con la mirada al frente y sus espadas en mano

Sasha y Connie estaban en un árbol cercano esperando para atacar mientras que a unos pasos de distancia estaban Ymir y atrás de esta, Christa que aunque temblaba se encontraba con sus sentidos alerta al igual que Auro que miraba todo con tranquilidad mal disimulada.

En estos momentos es en el que se preguntaba ¿porque tenían que pasar por todo eso? ¿Porque la humanidad tenía que vivir como ganado sin poder salir de aquellos muros donde se sentía preso? No tenía la respuesta a esas interrogantes

Había perdido tanto.. Hannah, Jack, Mark, Hannes, Nanaba, Thomas, que una perdida solo abriría más las heridas que aún se encontraban sangrando.. Se preguntaba si algún día todo cambiaria, si la humanidad en algún momento seria libre de todo ese infierno y si era así, ¿cuándo? Tampoco tenía respuesta.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de Jean

-¡PREPARENCEN!.- _Ellos ya estaban llegando._

.

.

.

.

 _ **Año 2016**_

Acostado boca abajo en su cama sin saber qué hacer para salir del aburrimiento en el que se encontraba

Era viernes 23 de Diciembre y estaba a solo un día de noche buena y aun no sabía que comprarle a sus amigos porque estaba seguro que ellos ya habían hecho sus compras y él no podía llegar con las manos vacías solo con su sonrisa a recibir los regalos que de seguro le darían especialmente Mikasa y Armin.

 _Suspiro desganado_

Esa era la época del año que más cansancio le causaba pero debía admitir que valía la pena ya que podía pasar tiempo con su familia amigos y con _"el"_ su amargado, mal hablado y nada adorable novio.

No supo cómo fue que llegaron a estar juntos pero si sabía que en gran manera fue por él y es que desde el primer momento en el que vio al pelinegro sintió su corazón acelerarse y su pulso aumentar drasticamente, era como si algo en él lo llamase y aunque nunca supo identificar esa sensación ahora poco o nada importaba eso, no después de 3 años de noviazgo con el mayor.

Recordaba claramente el día en que lo conoció, ese día había sido realmente malo y todo por culpa de Jean, pero estaba seguro que la volvería a pasar todo lo que paso sin cambiar nada por el simple hecho de haberlo conocido.

 **Inicio del Flash Back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Llevaban tres malditas horas recorriendo el centro comercial para comprar una simple camisa para reparar la que el idiota de Jean había quemado al distraerse viendo el partido de futbol que se había visto más de tres veces

Lo había llamado casi llorando rogándole que lo ayudara a conseguir una camisa igual a la que tenia ya que era un regalo de su novio Marco y justo esa noche tendrían una cita y le pidió que la usara pero claro, tenía que ser tan idiota como para quemarla

Se había burlado de la desgracia de su amigo alegando que era un idiota descuidado y que cada vez le hacía honor a su apodo de _"poni"_ _"asno"_ y su favorito " _cara de caballo_ " por supuesto los insultos hubiesen seguido de largo a no ser porque se le soltó decir que en el centro comercial vendían ese tipo de camisas pero no contaba que por querer hacer su _"obra del día"_ como lo había llamado terminaría arrastrado con Jean en todo el centro buscando una idéntica que compensara la anterior

-¡Ya deja de quejarte estúpido suicida y ayúdame a buscar la maldita camisa!.-mascullo Jean queriendo partirle la cara pero controlándose, conocía al castaño y no quería llegar a casa con el labio partido o el ojo morado, al menos no esta noche que cumplían seis meses de feliz noviazgo con el pecoso

-¡COMO QUIERES QUE NO ME QUEJE SI LLEVAMOS TRES HORAS! ¡TRES MALDITAS HORAS RECORRIENDO TODO EL LUGAR!.-Grito el castaño sin importarle que estuviesen en un lugar público y que las personas que pasaban los quedaran mirando, después de todo no era la primera vez que Jean lo hartaba y terminaban discutiendo de esa manera

-Si no recuerdo mal el que me dijo dónde podía conseguir una igual fuiste tú.-Le respondió tratando de no alterarse más de lo que estaba, después de todo no le convenía hacer enojar a Eren, no cuando necesitaba de su ayuda

Pero Eren pareció no importarle porque siguió gritando

-¡PERO NO SE SUPONIA QUE TENIAS QUE ARRASTRARME CONTIGO!.-

-Eren.. ¡maldito bastardo! Solo acompáñame una hora ¿si? Si en ese tiempo no encuentro una igual nos vamos y le diré a Marcos lo que paso pero solo una hora y después quedaras libre de mí y no te pediré otro favor así en los próximos 10 años ¡lo prometo!.- Pidió el de ojos cafés

Era tan fácil girarse e irse del lugar dejando solo con el problema, pero.. la tentación estaba ahí y era que si el caballo hablaba en serio no tendría que preocuparse de que esta situación se volviese se repetir al menos en una década.

 _Sonrió triunfante_

-Está bien cara de poni pero solo será una hora ¿escuchaste?

No pudo agregar más cuando ya se encontraba siendo arrastrado por su amigo a la siguiente tienda

Esa sería una hora muy larga _se lamentó con pesar_

Después de 40 largos minutos recorriendo tienda por tienda y con un irritado ojiverde que cada vez que podía fulminaba a su amigo con la mirada, al fin encontraron una camisa que compensara la anterior, para la felicidad del rubio y el alivio del castaño, pero no todo puede ser perfecto porque al momento de tomarla, se encontraron con una mano más pequeña tomando de la misma

-Oh, lo siento iba a tomar esta.-hablo una voz femenina. Se tomaron un segundo para observar a la persona que estaba a un lado aun si soltarla

-Lo lamento pero yo también la iba a tomar.-Jean respondió sin soltar la prenda en cuestión-Pero mire.-Prosiguió.-Hay otras ahí.-Señalo unas que estaban aún costado

-¡Pero esos colores no les gustaran al enano!.-Se quejó para sí misma ganándose una mirada molesta de parte de Eren que ya se estaba cansando de estar allí parado

La discusión siguió por lo que el castaño lejos de ayudar a su amigo fue por una bebida. Sabía que Jean no sedería la camisa al igual que la mujer castaña con cara de loca, solo quedaba esperar a ver quién la ganaba o si al final dañaban la prenda como creía que lo harían

No miro por donde caminaba cuando sintió su cuerpo chocar con algo y como si fuera en cámara lenta su bebida cayó al frente regándose en algo blanco que no pudo distinguir al instante de que se trataba

Le tomo un segundo darse cuenta que con lo que había tropezado no era _"algo_ " sino _"alguien_ " y que su bebida se había regado en esa persona. Iba a disculparse cuando sintió un tirón en su camisa para luego mirar a unos rasgados ojos grises que lo veían con inmensa furia

-Como te atreves..-escucho al hombre hablarle con voz ronca y con evidente enojo pero que se le hizo extrañamente atractiva

-Y-yo l-lo siento señor, n-no me di cuenta que había un m-muro al frente.-Con cada palabra dicha el hombre al frente lo miraba con más rabia e inclusive podía jurar ver el odio en esos hermosos ojos grises porque aunque estuviesen llenos de furia no podía negar que eran bellos por supuesto no lo diría en voz alta ya que por lo que podía ver el hombre era violento y el aun quería vivir

-¡Es decir que por tu estúpido descuido ahora tengo que andar con la maldita camisa llena de la mierda que me tiraste encima maldito mocoso idiota!.-mascullo acercando más su rostro. Como pudo se soltó del agarre del ojigris y se alejó unos pasos. Era verdad que le había tirado la gaseosa pero se disculpó y fue por eso sin importar lo molesto que estuviese el sujeto, no dejaría que lo insultase de esa manera

-Ya me disculpe, no sé qué más quiere, ¿qué le pague la camisa? Si desea le doy un par de dólares a lo mucho para que la envié a la lavandería si tanto le cuesta tomar detergente y jabón para lavar su de seguro _"costosa_ " camisa.- se burló el castaño para luego arrepentirse ya que de pronto el pelinegro que se disponía a irse paro su andar y giro mirándolo de una manera tal que ni la de un asesino en serie maniático le haría competencia

Hubo un incómodo silencio y la piel del castaño se achino por el miedo que su mirada le provocaba pero también había algo más que no pudo distinguir. Parecía como si todas las personas se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para no pasar por esa zona ya que ni las moscas se escuchaban en el lugar

Fue entonces que analizo lo dicho y se reprendió por haber sucumbido ante su impulso antes de que sintiera un agudo dolor en la parte inferior derecha de su abdomen que lo hizo caer al suelo

No supo que lo golpeo pero de un momento a otro estaba en el suelo con sus brazos en la espalda y la cara en el piso sin poderse mover ¿Quién lo golpeo y sujetaba tan brutamente? No lo supo, no hasta que volvió a escuchar la misma voz de hace unos minutos y entonces lo miro, más bien lo observo.

El hombre al frente era lo que las chicas de su colegio catalogaban como el _"hombre perfecto"_ internamente se burló por aquellas jóvenes superficiales y por el mismo que en ese momento se estaba comportando como una de ellas

Trato de levantarse pero el pie del pelinegro se lo impidió

-Escucha esto pedazo de mierda porque no lo repetiré.. ¿Quién te crees para hablarle de esa manera a un desconocido que encima ensuciaste con tu asquerosa bebida? Deberías estar besándome los pies para que no te mande al hospital después de la paliza que te daré mocoso idiota.-Y apretó sus brazos tan fuerte que lo hizo jadear del dolor

No entendía porque no se defendía, muchas veces estuvo en esa situación y no le tembló el pulso para lanzarles una patada y molerlos a golpe pero sus ojos.. la mirada del pelinegro lo dejo sin aliento pese a que su expresión fuera perturbadora había algo en él, algo que hacia su pecho doler y no sabía porque.

Sintió el agarre aflojar, sus ojos no se alejaron del hombre más bajo que ahora tenía el rostro inexpresivo, sabía que tenía que disculparse si no quería salir herido porque aunque el de ojos rasgados se viera débil y delicado ¡daba golpes fuertes! Era cierto lo que decían que la apariencia muchas veces engañaba y lo acababa de confirmar

Se puso de pie y trato de que no se notara en su rostro el dolor en su abdomen por lo que disimuladamente se acomodó un poco la ropa que se había arrugado mientras estaba en el suelo. Tenía que disculparse y lo iba a hacer si quería conseguir algo del ojigris, aunque no sabía que era exactamente lo que quería de un extraño

No es que le interesara, no, por supuesto que no.. es solo que le causaba curiosidad su actitud arisca y abusiva

-B-bueno señor.. le debo una discul.-Paro abruptamente cuando miro a su alrededor para encontrarse hablando solo. ¡Se había ido! Y con ello su oportunidad de disculparse y saber su nombre

Decepcionado y un poco enojado camino hacia el pasillo donde se suponía se encontraba Jean, ahora si se iría con o sin él, ¡le importaba poco si no conseguía la camisa, quería irse a casa y dormir al menos hasta que la frustración de esa salida se le pasara!

 _-"Enano gruñón! Como se atrevía a dejarlo hablando solo"_

Vio a Jean que al parecer seguía discutiendo con la castaña lentuda y con el ceño fruncido se acercó intentando llamar la atención de su amigo cara de caballo cuando _"el"_ apareció

Se sorprendió ver que traía una nueva camisa, supuso que la había comprado y eso le hizo sentirse un poco mal

Trato de relajar un poco la expresión seria de su rostro una vez estuvo al frente del trio

-¡Ey Eren! Espérame un momento que ya termino aquí y nos vamos.- Le hablo el rubio mirándolo de reojo sosteniendo con todas sus fuerzas la mitad de la camisa que se _"suponía"_ fue el regalo de Marcos

La otra mitad era sostenida vorazmente por la castaña minutos antes de que una patada impactara su estómago. Cortesía del ojigris que no quitaba su afilada mirada de el

-Gafas de mierda, te he dicho que no quiero nada y mucho menos viniendo de tu parte que quien sabe con cual de tus tonterías me la cobraras después.-El ojiverde e incluso los curiosos que pasaban por el lugar pensaron que la castaña estaba llorando ya que sus hombros se movían violentamente y ¿quién no? Había sido golpeada y ahora mientras estaba con la cabeza gacha y sus brazos tocaban la zona golpeada. Se iba a acercar a ella cuando para sorpresa de todos la castaña estallo en una escandalosa risa

Ese acto dejo descolocado al castaño y más cuando el pelinegro solo suspiro resignado.. ¿se preguntaba si ese comportamiento era común en ambos?

-¡HAHAHA AY ENANIN TU NO CAMBIAS!.-Esas palabras en vez de tranquilizar al pelinegro lo cabreo más de lo que estaba y eso ya era decir mucho, porque para parecer de Eren faltaba poco para que le saliera humo rojo por los oídos.

Todo lo que paso después fue muy confuso y poco podía recordar claramente, la mujer había terminado en una ambulancia por todos los huesos rotos que " _Levi_ " le dejo después

Supo su nombre al momento de tomar el teléfono de la castaña y llamar a la ambulancia ya que el pelinegro no movía ni un dedo para auxiliarla, Jean estaba más ocupado pagando su adorada camisa, los curiosos solo mirando y él no tenía su celular consigo, pero algo bueno salió de esa salida, había conocido a Levi y _"tomado_ " su número telefónico de los contactos que tenia

¿Cómo sabía que ese era su nombre y su número? Fácil, la castaña lo tenía agregado como _"Levincito Enanito_ " y si eso no era suficiente había una foto al lado de su nombre que podía jurar había sacado sin que lo supiese ya que se veía distraído mirando a un costado con el ceño fruncido y cara de asco

Al principio como era de esperarse le fue difícil acercarse o hablarle porque siempre que lo intentaba algo pasaba o el pelinegro terminaba insultándolo e humillándolo, pero con el paso del tiempo y con ayuda de la castaña llamada Hanji que casualmente vivía a unas calles de su casa, logro acercarse a el "enano gruñón" que cuando lo vio fuera de su casa no dudo en golpear a la mujer por haberle dado la dirección al que consideraba un " _mocoso acosador_ " pero que al final termino por aceptarlo porque cada vez que lo veía siempre traía sobres de té negro que sabía que le gustaba porque una vez lo persiguió a escondidas cuando fue al súper y también nuevo producto de limpieza que no podía comprar por falta de tiempo.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En ese tiempo no sabía cuál era la razón que lo motivaba a actuar de esa manera, nunca había dejado que nadie lo tratara mal pero con Levi parecía que eso no le importara, no le gustaban los hombres y sin embargo estaba tras uno que le doblaba la edad y no era más que un amargado que le daba igual todo lo que no tuviese que ver con productos de limpieza.

Nunca olvidaría el día en que tomando todo el coraje que tenía, decidió confesarle sus sentimientos, ese día rogo a todos los dioses que estos fuesen aceptados

.

.

.

.

 **Inicio del Flash Back**

El tiempo paso, parecía mentira que transcurrieran seis meses desde que acompaño a Jean por una nueva camisa que al final de nada sirvió por que Marcos termino dándose cuenta de que no era la que le dio ya que la que la suya a un costado de la manga decía "Jean" bordada por sí mismo.

En ese tiempo consiguió la " _amistad_ " por así decirlo del ojigris porque en ocasiones seguía golpeándolo, insultándolo y fulminándolo con la mirada, lo que era un logro según Mike, Hanji y Erwin, amigos del instituto y curiosamente de trabajo del pelinegro que desde que lo conocían fueron sus únicos que permanecían cerca y ahora el castaño se unía también.

Fue por las burlas de Hanji que se animó a hace lo que llevo pensando por semanas

 _Declararle sus sentimientos a Levi_

No estaba seguro, al menos no antes de que la castaña en una salida de amigos y con unos tragos de más, le preguntase al pelinegro si tendría _"un romance prohibido_ " con "Erencito" como le solía llamar

Todos se rieron, incluso el que dentro de sí le dolía que no creyeran que podía suceder algo entre Levi y el.. tal vez era porque era menor o por el hecho de que fuesen hombre pero lo que más le dolió fue que Levi se burlara de lo que para el seria ¡la felicidad más grande! Se iba a levantar y decir que iría a casa, que estaba cansado hasta que sus palabras resonaron en su cabeza regresándole la pequeña esperanza que en todos esos meses logro acumular

 _-"No suena mal"_

Y eso fue el detonante para que se encontrara al día siguiente fuera de su departamento, con su mejor ropa puesta y su cabello perfectamente peinado, temblando de nervios y ansiedad contando los minutos para que el mayor llegara la llegara y confesarle de sus sentimientos

Era consciente de que no tenía ni el 1% de posibilidades, pero aun así quería intentarlo aunque el resultado lo devastara completamente

¿Cómo un hombre guapo, exitoso y seguramente heterosexual se fijaría en un adolescente que apenas salía del colegio y tenía que mentirle a sus padres y hermanas para poder ir a su departamento y verlo? Ni siquiera tenía un trabajo. Compraba los té y productos de limpieza con sus ahorros que con esfuerzo consiguió para el viaje de despedida del curso al que por obvias razones no, y no era como si se arrepintiera, ¡jamás lo haría! No, cuando cada vez que le traía algo nuevo los ojos del mayor brillaban con tan intensidad que hacia su corazón acelerar aunque este le hiciese una mueca y le pidiera que no lo hiciera más

 _Se tocó el cabello y sonrió irónico preguntándose en qué momento la curiosidad y nostalgia se convirtió en amor_

Supuso que fue el día en que lo conoció y vio esos ojos color tormenta ¿o fue cuando le ensucio su sillón favorito y en vez de golpearlo o botarlo de su casa le hizo limpiar la mancha con un cepillo de dientes? o quizás fue el día en que no tenía nada que hacer y lo llamo en medio de una reunión en el bufete y este le contesto sin antes " _darle_ " a conocer mediante insultos que interrumpió su "importantísima junta de negocios" y que más le valía que fuera importante lo que tenía que decirle

Por supuesto el invento que había peleado con Jean y Reiner cosa que no era del todo falso, espero todo del pelinegro menos que suspirara y le dijese que continuara

Por supuesto le conto la causa de la pelea omitiendo que sucedió hace 10 años atrás pero claro, eso no tenía por qué saberlo, pero fue en una de todas esas veces, en que sin notarlo cayó en amor por ese exigente, severo fanático a la limpieza, exitoso abogado aunque antisocial y arisco hombre de nombre Levi Ackerman. La persona que logro enamorarlo hasta el punto de darle igual su edad, sexo, personalidad y gustos. ¡Quería a Levi Ackerman y haría todo lo posible porque correspondiera sus sentimientos! Así tuviera que espantar a todas las mujeres que sabían insinuársele al pelinegro cuando lo acompañaba a hacer las compras o comían en la calle después de que el tardara media hora rogándole salir

¡Definitivamente no dejaría que ninguna lo tuviera! Sin importar que tuviese que mirarlas mal o enfrentarlas, ¡Haría cualquier cosa porque ninguna pusiese sus garras en el!

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no escucho ni vio cuando el dueño de sus pensamientos llego y seguiría así si no fuese por el golpe que sintió en su cabeza que volvió a la realidad y esta venia acompañada de unos cansados ojos grises en el rostro inexpresivo de su persona amada

 _Toda la determinación y confianza se fueron muy lejos al tenerlo en frente_

Las palabras que practico frente al espejo antes de salir de casa se borraron de su mente y sus piernas cada vez se sentían más pesadas.. ¿podía llegar a ser más patético? Esperaba que no y no ayudaba a sus nervios el ceño fruncido que se estaba formando en el rostro del pelinegro.. .. _No debía.. no podía decirle…_

Estaba convencido que no lo haría hasta que vio a una hermosa mujer al lado de Levi tomándolo del brazo con toda confianza del mundo

 _Algo en él se quebró_

No supo si fue la cordura o su corazón pero de un momento alejo a la peli naranja del mayor y sin pensarlo lo agarro de la nuca y lo beso

El beso le supo a gloria pese a no ser correspondido pero no le importaba, incluso ni siquiera pensó que después de lo hecho no viviría mucho tiempo por la paliza que estaba seguro iba a recibir del más pequeño pero ese beso lo valía todo

Los labios de Levi eran tan suaves que estaba seguro podía besarlos día y noche sin cansarse

No supo quién rompió el beso pero mentiría si dijese que lo que paso después fue el cuento de hadas que los padres suelen contar a sus hijos antes de dormir llenos de sonrisas y abrazos.

Lo que estuvo frente a él fue un Levi más furioso de lo que nunca vio en el tiempo que lo conocía y eso de alguna manera le dio la respuesta que temía

 _"Levi no lo quería de la forma en que él lo hacía"_

Miro a la mujer a su lado, su cara era de pura sorpresa y disgusto, pero claro como no la tendría si la persona con la que de seguro "salía" fue arrancada y sus brazos y besada por otro hombre..

No pudo más que bajar la mirada porque las lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos y si seguía mirando al frente estaba seguro que rompería en llanto

-Y-yo lo siento.. n-no pensé lo que hice.. d-de v-verdad lo siento!.- se obligó a decir. Después de eso solo se escuchaba su respiración agitada por el llanto contenido y las respiraciones ajenas

¿En que estaba pensando al creer que algo de toda es locura saldría bien? ¡Lo había besado a la fuerza! Y para empeorarlo frente a la persona que de seguro le gustaba! No sabía que seguía haciendo parado en ese lugar pero gran parte se debía a que sus pies se negaban a moverse.

\- Levi ¡¿quién es este niño y con qué atrevimiento viene a besarte?!.-Se escuchó la voz molesta de la mujer haciendo que el castaño cerrara los ojos con fuerza y apretara los puños para no hacer algo inapropiado, esperaba que el pelinegro dijese algo pero no hablo, en vez de eso solo observaba en silencio al más alto que no apartaba la mirada del suelo

Al no obtener respuesta del pelinegro se acercó al castaño y le tomo del brazo haciéndolo sobresaltar y mirar al frente

 _Ámbar con Verdes se miraron desafiantes_

Ella apretó el agarre al mirar esas gemas verdes que brillaban con furia contenida.. quiso dar un paso atrás pero se astuto y en vez de eso su expresión cambio a una de asco y burla mientras sus palabras machacaban más su dignidad

-Dime tú.. ¿quién te has creído para besar a " _MI_ " novio? !Que no te das cuenta que fue asqueroso y repugnante! ¿Que te hizo pensar que a _Mi_ Levi le gustaran los hombres? ¿eres idiota? Me das pena y asco, pero más te vale mantenerte alejado porque si te veo cerca de el yo mism..-

-Petra.-La voz del pelinegro resonó en todo el lugar haciéndola callar en el acto

El castaño que hasta el momento se abstuvo de botar alguna lagrima no pudo soportar al escuchar de la boca de la peli naranja que efectivamente Levi era su novio

 _Le dolía la mentira.. nunca le dijo que tenía novia_

Hanji nunca le advirtió de que tenía pareja.. si el lo hubiese sabido se habría alejado y ahorrado todo el dolor y humillación que estaba pasando en ese momento

Se soltó del agarre de la mujer, respiro profundo y se limpió la única lagrima que se permitió derramar y rio, rio con todo el dolor que su alma le permitía.

Rio tanto que quedo sin aire al hacerlo con tantas fuerzas, poco le importo que lo miraran como un demente porque lo estaba, desde el primer instante que se permitió sentir lo que sentía por el pelinegro lo estuvo y era por eso que ahora reía y lo hacía para no romper a llorar desconsoladamente frente a ellos

Poco sabía lo que en ese momento el de ojos grises pensaba pero ya nada importaba, con su estúpido impulso había arruinado su amistad y lo mejor era irse antes tener que lamer sus heridas frente a ellos

-M-me disculpo nuevamente.-hablo cuando su risa ceso y fue tan claro que el mismo se sorprendió.-No sabía que el señor Ackerman tenía pareja.-Se obligó a mirarlo y vio un rastro de dolor en sus ojos al usar su apellido y al referirse a el educadamente ya que siempre lo llamaba por su nombre de pila y era tan informal como sus 18 años le permitía serlo.-Espero que su relación prospere y sean muy felices..y-yo debo irme y señorita, descuide.. no volveré a acercarme a ninguno de ustedes nunca más.. otra vez me disculpo.. a-adios.-Dolió cada una de las palabras pronunciadas, era como si cada una de ellas le perforaran el pecho y más al decir que no volvería a acercarse a Levi, pero nada se comparó a verla a ella abrazándolo sonriente y de pronto sus mejillas se sintieron húmedas y el solo pudo hace lo que cualquiera en su lugar haría

" _Huir"_

Y así lo hizo, pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando una mano lo tomo por la muñeca con fuerza ocasionándole molestia pero no tanto para llegar a ser dolorosa

Era Levi, lo sabía, lo sentia.. aun así no volteo

No quería ver su mirada de asco, no en él.. ¡Dios en todo ese tiempo intento no mirarlo! y esa fue la razón por la que no volteo pero tampoco se soltó

-¡Mocoso de mierda mírame!.- Negó con la cabeza y cerro sus ojos. Oír su voz dolía pero ansiaba seguir escuchándola.. ¿Podía acaso ser más masoquista? Apostaba que si, porque una parte de el quería seguir junto al mayor

-¡Respóndeme maldito mocoso! ¡No ves que te estoy hablando! ¿Te crees con el derecho de besarme e irte sin decir nada más que tus malditas disculpas? ¿Acaso te arrepientes de lo que hiciste? Porque si es así déjame decirte que puedes estar preparándote para la paliza que te voy a dar mocoso imprudente.-Y con eso lo volteo quedando frente a frente

Eren que aún tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados pero los abrió abruptamente al sentir su mano acariciando su mejilla

-L-levi.-Solto un murmullo ahogado

-Ey mocoso, ¿ese beso.. significo algo para ti? Responde sí o no y más te vale ser sincero o veras lo que te espera.-la mirada que le dio fue tan oscura que le dio a entender que no estaba bromeando por lo que decidió ser sincero y acabar eso con todo de una buena vez

-Y-yo estoy enamorado de t-ti.-espero su mirada de asco pero en vez de eso encontró unos ojos grises aliviados como si hubiese esperado esa respuesta

"De seguro y era su imaginación"

-Petra.-Levi la miro y con el tono más indiferente que pudo le dijo.-Lo nuestro termina ahora. Gracias por este par de horas compartidas pero aquí este mocoso merece una oportunidad y se la pienso dar.- Los ojos verdes se abrieron tanto que pensó que podían salirse de su cuenca

¡No podía creer lo que escuchaba! Levi estaba dejado a esa hermosa mujer aunque irritante eso sí, pero bella al final ¡para darle una oportunidad! estaba tan feliz que no se controló y termino abrazándolo tan fuerte que pudo romperle un hueso

-¡OYE MOCOSO IDIOTA SUELTAME!.-Grito el pelinegro segundos después de que Eren le abrazara pero este hizo oídos sordos y lo abrazo con más fuerzas si esto era posible por supuesto por lo que al pelinegro no le quedo de otra que darle un rodillazo logrando zafarse del asfixiante abrazo del menor

-L-levi no era necesario usar la violencia.-Se quejó desde el suelo el ojiverde

 _Levi definitivamente pegaba fuerte_

-Eso tenías que pensarlo antes de abrazarme de esa manera mocoso, casi me dejas sin aire.- sonó tan desinteresado que no parecía una persona que casi se queda sin aire

-¡Pero es que estoy tan feliz! Nunca pensé que me c-corresponderías y menos q-que te gustaran los hombre..- hablo tímidamente ya que nunca ni en sus mejores sueños creyó ser correspondido

-¡Por supuesto que no le gustan los hombres!.-chillo Petra que no podía creer todavía todo lo que estaba escuchando.-¡Levi debe estar burlándose de ti! ¡Él no puede estar diciéndolo en serio, no teniéndome a mí que he estado tras de el todos estos años!.-Su cara estaba roja de furia e indignación no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo y cuando el pelinegro por fin acepto tener una cita con ella llegase ese sujeto y lo arruinara todo

-Petra tiene razón. No me gustan los hombres, me gustas tú. Y si mal no recuerdo Ral, yo acepte tener salir contigo mas no te pedí que fueras mi pareja.. así que no sé porque de tu actitud si al final no somos más que colegas de trabajo.-

-¿N-no eran novios?.-pregunto ilusionado el castaño lo que hizo enfurecer más a la mujer que termino gritándole toda sarta de insultos que terminaron por cansar a el pelinegro que abrió la puerta de su departamento sosteniendo la mano de eren y lo arrastró consigo cerrando la puerta en las narices de la de mirada color ámbar que seguía gritándoles desde afuera pero al ojigris poco le importo y el castaño estaba tan feliz que ignoro todo a su alrededor a excepción del pelinegro

Se sentía tan feliz que aun podía creer que fuese real, sabía que pese a que no le pidió que fueran pareja lo eran, de otra manera no estaría sentado tan cerca, en el mismo sillón y el mayor no jugaría descuidadamente con su cabello mientras veían una película cualquiera en un canal nacional, y estaba seguro que no dejaría que eso cambiase nunca y si petra o cualquier mujer intentase separarlo, los hombres no sería un problema ahora que sabía que era el único que le interesaba al mayor. Se prometió que haría todo lo posible para que eso jamás cambiase sin importar quien o quienes se interpusiesen en su camino, Levi solo era de suyo.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

.

.

.

.

Y por esa razón y el inmenso amor que le tenía era lo que lo hacía quebrarse la cabeza preguntándose cuál sería el regalo apropiado porque en los tres años que llevaba juntos le había dado desde carteles y cartas hechas por el, hasta zapatos, pulseras, perfumes y reloj comprados con sus ahorros pero en esta ocasión no sabía que regalarle, todas sus ideas no eran lo suficientemente buenas y es que esta vez lo quería sorprender con algo significativo, algo que representara sus sentimientos y lo feliz que lo hacía tenerlo a su lado

Se levantó de la cama más desganado que antes. Tenía poco tiempo para conseguir los regalos a sus amigos y encontrar el regalo perfecto a para Levi, al final no siempre tu novio cumplía 37 años en un día festivo, y aunque al pelinegro no le gustaban que lo felicitaran por este, él sin embargo lo hacía porque en el fondo sabía que al mayor le agradaba que lo hiciera

Sin pensarlo más, camino hasta el cuarto de baño para ducharse y salir, no podía esperar más tiempo y aprovecharía que Levi estaba fuera de la ciudad en un viaje de negocio y no llegaría hasta mañana en la noche, para faltar a la universidad y conseguir lo que necesitaba para sorprenderlo en su regreso.

Desde hace un año y medio vivian juntos y ni una sola vez se permitió faltar a la universidad por exigencia el mayor, no le gustaba que faltase y lo entendía, pero este día se lo permitiría hacer, todo sea para conseguir los obsequios, los alimentos necesarios para la cena de navidad y algo especial para su amor

Ya en el baño se sacó la ropa y abrió la ducha. ¡Esperaba conseguir todo rápido y poder tener juntos una navidad y cumpleaños inolvidable! Aunque.. para estas fechas el mismo sentimiento de nostalgia que lo invadió al mirar por primera vez a Levi se presentaba acompañada del dolor en su pecho y unas ganas descontrolada de tenerlo cerca, besarlo, abrazarlo, decirle cuán valioso era para su vida.. era como si su corazón supiese algo que su mente no y ese sentimiento de alguna manera lo hacía sentir feliz, se sentía tonto por sentirse así, pero no podía controlarlo

Cerró los ojos mientras el agua mojaba su cuerpo y rostro. No supo si pasaron horas, minutos o a penas segundos pero su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse de tal manera que parecía y flotaría. Fue entonces que sin poder controlarlo o saber el porqué, sus labios murmuraron por si solos algo que lo dejo pasmado

" _Heichou"_

.

.

.

 _ **Año 854**_

 _La sangre estaba por todos lados_

¡No podía ser cierto todo lo que estaba pasando! Sus compañeros heridos, algunos caídos y el.. el apenas había logrado huir gracias a Mikasa que logro sacarlo de su titán

 _Todo fue tan rápido que no pudo ni verlo venir_

Primero, Marcos, luego Connie, seguido por Sasha, Jean, Bertolt, Aurou y por ultimo Armin.. no pudo hacer nada ¡los dejo morir! Su titán se salió de control y lo peor era que el gas de su hermana estaba por terminarse. Pero no permitiría que ella muriera ¡no si podía hacer algo para impedirlo!

Se removió del árbol donde estaba recostado. La mitad de su pierna fue arrancada y no se regeneraba todavía, aunque algo le decía que esta vez no regresaría ese musculo

Aguantando todo el dolor que tan siquiera respirar le causaba se movió como pudo hasta localizar a la morena

Tenía heridas por todos lados pero nada grave cosa que agradecía mucho.. ya había perdido a Armin, perderla a ella lo devastaría

Los flash de cómo fueron asesinados sus camaradas lo inundaron en cada paso que daba mientras las lágrimas salían sin control por la muerte de sus compañeros y mejor amigo

.

.

.

 **Inicio del Flash Back**

-¡PREPARENCEN!.-grito Jean para un segundo después ser abordados por dos anormales de clases 12 y 15

Mikasa actuó antes que cualquiera en un pestañeo acabo con el de 15 metros antes de que este se acercara a Sasha

El de clase 12 tratos de morder a Reiner siendo ejecutado con un corte perfecto a manos de Aurou quien actuó desinteresadamente adoptando una de las expresiones de su capitán

"Jamás será como el" _pensó divertido Eren_

Para su tranquilidad parecía que solo eran esos dos. No se escuchaba ni se veían más titanes para alivio de casi todos

El castaño quería llegar lo antes posible dentro de los muros

El comandante les había dejado esa expedición a ellos porque esa parte de María no era habitada por muchos titanes y los pocos que se encontraban eran de clase 5 o 10 sin llegar a ser anormales

Pero aparecieron dos de mayor rango, anormales y era casi un hecho de que debían haber más de estos cerca. El tiempo y las expediciones les enseñaron que los titanes al menos los anormales nunca vienen solos.. eso les preocupaba

-¡Mikasa, Eren, tenemos que irnos!.-Murmuro seriamente Armin mirando alerta todo el lugar como si esperase que algo saliera y atacase, y lo entendía porque estaban en terreno titánico pero ese no era el proceder del rubio. No fue cuando el ejército los apunto con todas sus armas al enterarse de que era un titán, no lo hizo cuando la titán hembra trato de matarlo y no entendía por qué ahora después de tantos años de expediciones casi a diario se comportaba de esa manera y se alegró de no ser el único en notarlo

-¿Que sucede Armin?.-Pregunto la de rasgos asiática poniéndose en guardia segundos después de oír al escuchar al ojiazul

-Mikasa no entiendes, hemos estado días aquí matando titanes sin tener una orden certera.. y ahora aparecen dos anormales y de mayor clase de lo que nos notificaron... algo no está bien aquí, hay que irnos de inmediato esto es una em...-No termino la frase cuando fuertes pisadas se escucharon por todos lados alertándolos por completo

-¡TODOS SUBAN A LOS ARBOLES!.- Gritaron Sasha a Connie al mismo tiempo

Mikasa los agarro fuertemente y los arrastro como pudo a uno de ellos antes de que centenares de titanes aparecieran ante sus ojos _, "_ todos anormales"

 _Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza_

-¿C-cómo?.-

-¿Eren estas bien?.-Mikasa hablo

-S-si y-yo debo aniquilarlos.- iba a morder su mano cuando el rubio lo sujeta con fuerza impidiendo cualquier acción

-Armin..

-Eren no lo hagas.. ¡son demasiados y siguen viniendo más!.. A este paso solo lograras que te maten.. es mejor esperar a que el capitán venga con ayuda.-

 _..El capitán.._

No, no podía esperar

-¡Pero Armin el capitán y los demás están en el norte! Es imposible que vengan a tiempo.. al menos no se encontraran con nosotros dentro de dos días para los informes correspondientes.-declaro impotente Jean al frente en otro árbol acompañado de Marcos y Aurou que estaba con el ceño fruncido y la mirada incrédula por lo que acontecía.. si no hacía algo, los titanes los devorarían..

-Lo se.-su cabello rubios taparon sus ojos.-Pero no podemos hacer ahora más que esperar o.. no, esa opción es muy arriesgada habiendo tantos anormales..-murmuro para sí mismo sin mirando hacia los titanes que saltaban intentando alcanzarlos

-¿Cuál es esa opción?.-Se pronunció Ymir por primera, abrazando a Christa que temblaba

El de mayor coeficiente dudo por unos segundos, pero luego de estos hablo un tanto vacilante

-Es.. ¡poner a Eren como señuelo mientas nos escabullimos!.-Su voz sonó más alta de lo que pretendia

-No.-Sentencio la de ojos negros

-Pero Mikasa esa puede ser la solución además con el tit..-

-He dicho que no Reiner.. ¿Que no has entendido?.-Lo miro desafiante esperando tan solo una réplica para rebanarle el cuello con su espada

La tensión era palpable para todos

-Estoy de acuerdo con la chica de cabello negro, lo mejor será esperar a que los demás vengan a buscarnos.-Apoyo Aurou consiguiendo un asentimiento de parte de Christa, Sasha y Marcos, los demás se mantenían al margen a excepción de..

-Lo hare.-

Todos voltearon a mirar sorprendidos a Eren pese a que era de esperar que elegiría pelear, no le decían suicida por nada..

-P-pero Eren, no puedes..-Mikasa trato de que entrara en razón

-¡Corta el royo de una vez!.-La encaro con el ceño fruncido.-Sabes que no es la primera vez que lo hago y tampoco será la última, así que deja de comportarte de esta manera, tú no eres así.- se acercó más a Armin y con la mirada de determinación le pregunto

-¿Cuál es el plan?.-

Nadie hablo aunque Aurou quiso hacerlo pero sabía que era lo mejor, dejar que el chico se convirtiera en titán para poder ir al norte, nada de eso se veía bien y esa era la mejor decisión. Mientras el rubio de ojos azules explicaba cada uno de sus movimientos detalladamente y a la perfección, el plan estaba tan bien sincronizado que les parecía irónico que fuese organizado en tan solo unos minutos por un joven de 19 años

-¿Entonces esperaremos al anochecer?.-

-Así es Bertolt, los titanes sin la luz solar pierden energía y es lo más seguro para nosotros y para Eren también.-

-Es decir que Eren solo se convertirá en titán solo si el caso lo amerita-..-Se dijo para sí misma la pelinegra pero fue audible para todos y el castaño no pudo más que girar los ojos y negar con la cabeza, su hermana nunca cambiaria

-Exactamente Mikasa, si no es necesario lo evitaremos a toda costa, además si actuamos con rapidez llegaremos al norte antes del amanecer y nos reuniremos con el capitán Levi.-

Al mencionar el nombre del capitán todos miraron hacia Eren quien se sonrojo en el acto y acaricio casi por inercia el plateado anillo que reposaba en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

Para nadie era un secreto que el castaño estaba perdidamente enamorado del pelinegro con cara de gato amargado, como era llamado cuando estaban lejos de sus oídos. Todo había comenzado por una exagerada admiración por su persona, después de todo era el más fuerte de la humanidad y para un soldado de 15 años con las ganas de aniquilar a cada titán que se le apareciese en frente era algo parecido a un dios. Muchos se burlaron de su devoción pero poco le importo ya que él sabía que solo era admiración, nada romántico hubo tras eso pero.. al pasar el tiempo, los entrenamientos compartidos, las pláticas cortas, el ir de expedición y estar juntos en todo momento, hicieron que esa admiración se convirtiera en algo más fuerte, más puro.. Mas verdadero.. lo que poco a poco se convirtió en amor

Pocos o nadie sabía que detrás del subordinado y el capitán, lejos de que el seria su verdugo si se salía de control, cuando al llegar la noche se sacaban los trajes ellos solo eran Levi Ackerman el más fuerte de la humanidad ni Eren Jeager el chico titán, lejos de todo esas cosas que los separaban eran solo dos personas que sentían y no pudieron evitar caer enamorados el uno al otro

 _ **¿Podría este amor perdurar aun sin la certeza de un final feliz?**_

-¿Has entendido tu parte eren?.-La voz de Armin lo hizo salirse de sus pensamientos

-S-si lo he entendido.-no quiso sonar inseguro pero tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, pero se mantuvo callado, esperaba estar equivocado

-Bien.. entonces que no se diga más, ¡así se hará!.-Finalizo y todos estuvieron de acuerdo

-Eren.-su hermana se le acerco.-¿Estás seguro? Son anormales y hay más de 20 será difícil y es mejor esperar al capitán el de seguro podrá con todos.-su mirada se tornó dolida y la entendía en parte, ella tenía miedo de perderlos, Armin y el eran una familia después de todo

-No pasara nada.-Lo sintió tan falso pero lo ignoro y continuo.-Solo me convertiré si algo se sale de control, si no es así no hay necesidad tranquila.-intento actuar animado pero no se sentía así..

Ella soltó un suspiro resignado y le sonrió un poco antes de alejarse y recostarse al lado del rubio que parecía explicarles a los demás su parte del plan

El no quería escuchar más, estaba preocupado por Levi, aunque no tenía porque, después de todo si no pasaba nada lo vería en dos días

" _En Navidad".-_ Penso entusiasmado, pero ese mal presentimiento persistía en su pecho era como si le gritara que no pasaría que no lo volvería a ver..

 _Se sintió aterrado_

Pero nuevamente puso ese pensamiento y sentimiento en lo más profundo de su mente y se concentró en lo que pasaría en pocas horas

Tenía que salir bien.

" _Levi, en dos días.. será tu cumpleaños"_

.

.

.

.

Las horas pasaron en un suspiro y antes de darse cuenta el anochecer los recibió al igual que los titanes que se encontraban en el lugar, cada minuto que pasaba sus movimientos eran más lentos y perezosos aunque eso los tenia tranquilos la llegada de 5 de estos no ayudaba y es que ahora eran 25 los titanes de los que tenían que huir y pelear no era opción, no contaban con más de la mitad de gas y usarlos para matarlos sería una pérdida de tiempo y combustible

-¡¿Todos listos?!.-Susurro por lo bajo el rubio de rasgos femeninos, obteniendo un asentimiento de parte de todos los que conformaban la unidad cuatro

-Bien.. comencemos.-

Los primeros en salir fueron Jean, Sasha y Connie. Trabajaban bien en equipo y eran los que mejor sentido de reconocimiento tenían por lo que guiarían en todo el camino

Los pocos titanes que se movían intentaron alcanzarlo sin éxito cosa que alentó a Marcos y Christa a hacerlos seguidos por Ymir, Reiner y Bertolt. Los últimos tres tenían más destrezas y pasaron sin problemas por el laberinto de titanes en donde se encontraban

Por ultimo quedaba Mikasa, Armin, Aurou y el, solo tenían que pasar y estarían libres de los titanes, al menos estos anormales.

Solo se miraron y bajaron del árbol, primero fue Armin, luego el, Aurou y Mikasa que como siempre les cuidaba las espaldas

-Vamos.-susurro el rubio caminando sigilosamente lo más alejado que podía de los clase 15 que aún se removían

Iban a pasando los primeros 10 titanes cuando un grito los alerto

-No es posible.- Todos quedaron en shock al ver como un titán anormal se movió de manera salvaje atrapando Marcos y tragándoselo en el acto

Duraron unos segundos antes de comprender lo que sucedido, un titán se comió a Marcos a plena luz de la luna.. _eso no podía ser cierto_

No supo si fue Jean, Mikasa, Sasha o Aurou pero el anormal quedo tirado en el piso con la cabeza fuera de su cuerpo y el aun no comprendía lo ocurrido

-Eren apresúrate tenemos que irnos.-

-A-armin, M-marcos él está...-

-Si Eren lo sé, tenemos que irnos, es posible que hayan más titanes as..-

-¡OTRO ANORMAL ESTA VINIENDO HACIA NOSOTROS!.-grito Sasha con la voz quebrada

-Mierda.-Mascullo Aurou entre dientes preparándose para atacar

-Eren, Armin adelántense yo me encargo.-Mikasa hablo para después ver aparecer otro titán con cara de retrasado sonriéndoles de manera escalofriante pero antes de que pudiera acercárseles, cayó muerto a manos de su hermana

Si creyeron que todo término en ese momento no pudo estar más equivocados porque unos minutos después de que el segundo cayera escucharon fuertes y rápidas pisadas

-¡PAREN!.-grito Jean logando que todos se detuvieran y agudizaran su oído

 _Ellos estaban cerca_

-¿C-como es p-posible? L-los t-titanes no pueden s-ser activos e-en l-la n-noche.-Lloraba en silencio Christa aun conmocionada por la muerte del pecoso y por la situación en que se encontraban

-Ahora no es momento para cuestionar.-Por primera vez Bertolt se escuchaba completamente serio y nada tímido como era costumbre.-

-Tenemos que buscar la manera de salir de aquí.. tal parece que la noche no nos ayudara.-Apoyo Aurou desde atrás

-Debimos habernos quedado.. fue mi culpa por proponerlo, si yo no hubiese dado la idea nada de esto estuviese pasando y-yo.-

-No es tu culpa así que no sigas lamentándote.-corto sorpresivamente Ymir.-Esta fue decisión de todos no solo tuya, así que ya no vale la pena llorar y menos ahora que estamos en problemas.-Su voz sonaba tan desinteresada como siempre pero sus ojos brillaban un poco temerosos por lo que pudiera pasar

En ese instante estaban en uno de los arboles más altos del lugar y los pasos de los titanes aún se escuchaban y cada vez lo hacían mas cerca

-Son dos.-La castaña informo

-¿Estas segura?.-

-Si. Vienen juntos, por el sur.. en menos de 1 minutos estarán aquí.-Apretó su espada con inquietud.-S-son de 15 si no me equivoco.-

-¿A-anormales?.-el ojiazul quiso saber

-Esperemos que no..-fue todo lo que dijo para luego agachar la cabeza

No les toco esperar mucho ya que en menos un minuto dos de clase 15 aparecieron a la vista

-Son anormales.-confirmo su hermana

-¡Ahora que haremos!.-Se lamentó Connie

-Yo me encargo.- La pelinegra iba a atacar cuando la mano del castaño la detuvo antes

-No, Mikasa, esta vez yo lo hare.-Sus ojos brillaron fríamente, algo que descoloco a todos pero era entendible, acababa de morir un amigo y todos se sentían responsables

-E-eren no es necesario yo puedo sola, si te conviertes llegaran más y no podrás escapar.-trato de razonar pero por la mirada que recibió supo que no nada de lo que dijese lo haría cambiar de parecer.. al final su hermano siempre actuaba impulsivamente pero esta vez no quería dejarlo..

Eren no espero a una respuesta cuando mordió su mano convirtiéndose en titán con una clara meta en mente

 _Exterminar a todos los titanes que se le pusiera en frente_

Con grito que estaba seguro se escuchó en toda la zona, ataco al titán más cercano arrancándole la cabeza mientras golpeaba al segundo que intentaba de forma inútil morderlo

Sus compañeros no esperaron más y emprendieron su huida pero se vio impedida cuando al frente apareció uno más, todos lo notaron menos Connie que termino aplastado por la enorme mano de este

-¡CONNIE!.-Grito Sasha acercándose a él sin percatarse que el grito de Eren atrajo a todos los titanes que estaban cerca y cuando quiso huir de dos anormales fue devorada por uno de ellos que la tomo por la espalda

-¡MIERDA!..-Jean miro a sus compañeros que parecían incrédulos por lo que pasaba y luego miro con rabia a el titán Eren que estaba peleando con 4 anormales. Tal parecía que ellos no eran los únicos que tenían problemas.-¡MIKASA VE A LA IZQUIERDA, ARMIN A LA DERECHA CON REINER, TU YMIR PROTEGE A CHRISTA, BERTOLT VEN CONMIGO EN FRENTE.-mando a viva voz. No era momento para llorar las perdidas ya lo harían después ahora tenían que salir con vida de esta y después ya verían lo que pasaba después

Nadie replico y todos tomaron sus lugares

No hubo necesidad de mandar a Aurou, él ya estaba luchando contra dos de los más grandes

Mikasa mato a 5 sin ningún problema, dos de ellos solamente eran anormales y los demás eran comunes y corrientes, aun no entendía lo que sucedía pero no era tiempo de cuestionarse, tenían que apresurarse

-¡BERTOLT, JEAN DETRAS DE USTEDES!.-La voz de Armin vino desesperada, giraron sus cabezas y vieron a Eren acercarse con 6 anormales detrás, Jean intento esquivarlo pero al hacerlo uno de los 6 titanes aprovecho lo tomo, arrancándole la cabeza

No hubo gritos de dolor, no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, solo un mili-segundo basto para que Jean quedase en el olvido porque el siguiente en morir fue Bertolt que fue estancado en un árbol para luego caer y ser pisado por los titanes que corrían tras el titán bribón

Todo era como en cámara lenta ante sus ojos, cada uno de sus camaradas, compañeros y amigos cayendo y heridos

Ymir salvo a Christa subiéndose con ella a uno de los arboles donde ningún titán tenia oportunidad ni siquiera saltando, Reiner estaba ido, la repentina muerte de Bertolt lo dejo paralizado pero eso no le impidió seguir a Ymir y refugiarse también

Por su parte Eren miraba todo desde adentro del titán, una parte de su cordura estaba perdida, Jean, Sasha, Connie, Bertolt estaban muertos... muertos y el no pudo impedirlo

Busco con la mirada a Mikasa y Armin ellos tenían que estar bien, le pidió a la pelinegra en un mudo acuerdo protegerlo, era lo que siempre hacían después de todo eran familia y entre ellos se protegían

Encontró para su sorpresa el cuerpo de Aurou tirado en el suelo y un poco más atrás a su hermana arrodillada sostenido entre sus piernas algo o a alguien, quiso acercarse pero aparecieron tres titanes más y no le quedo de otra que pelear

Poco a poco los fue matando a todos hasta que solo quedo uno, ese fue el más difícil de matar ya que le arranco la pierna y esta no se regeneraba pero basto morderle el cuello y arrancarle la cabeza para librarse de el

Sintió un leve dolor en su cuello y supo que alguien intentaba sacarlo, estaba seguro que se trataba de Armin, después de todo en los últimos años ese era su trabajo y le estaba totalmente agradecido

El titán se iba desintegrando poco a poco dándole paso al verdadero Eren quien abrió sus ojos esperando ver una mirada azulada preocupada. Pero esta vez era unos ojos negros que lo recibieron con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y el rostro lleno de dolor

-M-mikasa ¿d-donde e-esta A-amin?.- Pregunto cómo pudo, tenía la boca seca y le dificultaba para hablar

El llanto de la pelinegra se identificó mas haciéndole saber que algo no andaba bien

Como pudo se sentó y miro a su alrededor encontrando en el paso el cadáver de Jean y Bertolt pero poco le importo al momento de ver una cabellera rubia tendida en el suelo

 _Sintió su corazón detenerse por un instante para latir con fuerza después_

Se levantó con su cuerpo tembloroso intentando llegar hasta donde se encontraba su amigo y no le importaba que su pierna no se haya regenerado ya que con cada paso que daba sentía que su pecho se apretaba y eso era peor que el hecho de que el no tener pierna.

Sintió una punzada fuerte al divisar la sangre que rodeaba el pálido cuerpo del rubio, sus ojos no pudieron contener más las lágrimas y estas salieron acompañadas de lastimeros sollozos que destrozaban aún más a la pelinegra que prometió proteger al que también consideraba su hermano

-A-armin..-Sollozo arrodillándose al lado del cuerpo inerte del ojiazul, seguido de la asiática que lloraba en silencio del otro lado tomando la fría mano del rubio

-P-pero ¿c-cómo? ¿q-ue s-sucedió?.- pregunto desesperado el castaño esperando que todo esto fuese una simple ilusión o que Armin despertara sonriéndole diciéndole que todo estaba bien pero ninguna de las dos pasaba

 _Todo era real…_

Su cuerpo estaba lleno de rasguños, hematomas y le faltaba la mitad de brazo, pierna y rostro. Sabía que no despertaría.. aun así quería respuestas..

-Mikasa..-respiro profundo tratando de calmar su llanto lo que era imposible porque el dolor que sentía era tan fuerte o más de lo que afronto con la muerte de su madre

-E-el s-e interpuso entre un t-titan y y-yo..-confeso con la mirada en sus manos que apresaba la de Armin con tanto cuidado como si fuese de cristal.-E-el t-titán iba t-tras de ti y-y yo t-trate de detenerlo p-pero otros v-venían h-hacia mí y e-el m-me empujo.- se ahogaba entre su llanto pero aun así continuo.-C-cuando q-quise a-ayudarlo él ya estaba a-así p-pero e-estaba con v-vida aun.. e-el sufrió a-antes de morir.-Termino llorando más fuerte sin mirar al castaño, no podía porque al hacerlo se daría cuenta de que todo era real

-Mikasa..-llamo el ojiverde después de unos minutos de silencio.-Ayúdame a tomar el cuerpo de Armin y llevarlo hasta arriba del árbol donde están los demás.-Se escuchaba tan distante que fue entonces cuando la pelinegra se obligó a mirarlo y algo más se rompió al ver sus ojos ensombrecidos de tristeza y dolor

Sin decir palabra se levantó lentamente notando que la pierna del moreno no se regraba, se preocupó por ello pero decidió no decir nada, ahora tenían que tomar el cuerpo de Armin y llevarlo a un lugar donde ningún animal o titán tuviera acceso y estaban por hacerlo cuando un titán los sorprendió y antes de que pudiesen morderlos la pelinegra reacciono tomando a Eren llevándolo a uno de los arboles cercanos

-¡MIKASA, A-ARMIN! HAY QUE IR POR EL, NO P-PODEMOS D-DEJARLO SOLO!.- Peleaba el castaño intentando zafarse del agarre de su hermana pero esta no lo dejaba, su agarre se hizo más fuerte cuando llegaron más de ellos y comenzaron a comerse al rubio.-¡MALDITOS SUELTENLO NO SE LO COMAN! ¡LOS DESTRUIRE A TODOS! LOS MATARE, LOS ESTERMINARE HASTA EL ULTIMO QUE QUEDE! ¡NO LOS DEJARE A NINGUNO CON VIDA!.-Gritaba entre llantos queriendo llegar a los restos del que fue su guía, su mejor amigo, la persona que le hizo notar sus sentimientos por el heichou, el que le mostro sus errores y celebro sus triunfos, acababa de perder a su hermano.. su familia.

Y lloro

Desde el fondo de su corazón lloro, mientras se aferraba a su amiga de la infancia. Necesitaba a Levi en estos momentos, necesitaba de su apoyo, que lo abrazara y le dijera que todo estaría bien y que iban a salir de esto juntos pero él no estaba al igual que Armin

 _Levi estaba lejos y Armin estaba muerto_

 **Fin del Flash Back**

.

.

.

.

Sus ojos se cerraron síntoma del cansancio, por suerte ya al lado de su hermana que lo miraba con tanto dolor que destrozaba un poco más su corazón

No quería que lo viera así pero poco o nada podía hacer, ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo

-M-mikasa.-su voz se escuchó ronca por la sed.-T-tienes que s-salir de aquí a-ahora.-el hablar se le hizo difícil pero tenía que seguir.

-E-el c-capitán d-debe estar cerca c-con los demás, a-asi podrás salir de a-aquí con los d-demás.-Tocio violentamente al terminar tapándose con la mano mientras que la pelinegra lo ayudaba a recostarse preocupada por el estado del moreno

-E-eren.. tu no estás bien, tienes que descans..-el castaño la interrumpió con una risa adolorida

-Mik-kasa, yo ya no tengo esperanza.- Esta vez rio más fuerte mientras un par de sollozos se ahogaron en su garganta

-Q-que i-ironico ¿no? L-la esperanza d-de la h-humanidad n-no t-tiene esperanza.-Sonrió desganado.-E-el capitán d-debería s-sentirse a-avergonzado d-de m-mí.. n-no a-aprendí nada e-n todos e-estos añ-ños de entrena..mientos y-y ahora mo..ri..re.. ¿s-sabes M-mikasa.. y-yo hubiese muerto f-feliz si t-tan s-solo A-armin estuviese-e con v-vida pero.. no p-pude protegerlo.. e-el siempre f-fue m-mas débil q-que llos d-demás aun p-pese a que t-tenía un gran intelecto e-el no merecía mo..rir.-La de pelo corto bajo la cabeza tapando su rostro con su cabello, el dolor era palpable en el aire y el silencio parecía absorber todo aquello que se encontraba cerca

Reiner, Ymir y Christa se encontraban unos árboles más lejos, estaban débiles pero aun así escuchaban atentamente las tristes palabras de Eren.. todos veían como su estado cada minuto empeoraba y la sangre que salía de su miembro cortado no paraba.. se estaba desangrando y solo era cuestión de tiempo para..

-Eres cruel.-la voz de la asiática sonó tan fuerte que les hizo dudar si fue verdad o producto de su imaginación ya que esta no se encontraba en mejores condiciones que ellos

-¿Porque?.-pegunto aun con su rostro siendo tapado por su cabello.-¡DIME PORQUE SIEMPRE TIENES QUE PENSAR ASI!.-grito con furia contenida al castaño pero este ni se inmutó, solo la miro de manera tranquila, como si esperara esa reacción de su parte.-¡Yo también perdí a Armin! ¡A mi también me duele no poder haber hecho algo por el pero esto no es lo que Armin hubiese querido! El quería que viéramos el océano junto, que seamos libres y ¿tu solo me dices que huya? ¡Que te deje morir! Y el.. ¿porque siempre piensas en el antes que en ti? ¡Él no lo merece! Ni siquiera te mira de la manera que tú lo haces y aun así siempre lo has puesto de primero.. te has esforzado para que te note y te regale al menos una miserable sonrisa.. el solo te ha traído dolor y sufrimiento ¿olvidas cuantas veces se burló de ti y te golpeo? No sé porque piensas en el en estos momentos.-

-E-él es la p-ersona qu-e d-decidí a..amar.-

-¡¿Y DIME ENTONCES DONDE ESTA?! ¿PORQUE NO ESTUVO AQUI CUANDO LOS TITANES APARECIERON O CUANDO ATACARON A ARMIN? ¡EL NO ESTUVO Y NO LO ESTA! Y AHORA MORIRAS Y LO UNICO QUE TE IMPORTA ES SABER LO QUE ESE ENANO AMARGADO PIENSA DE TI?! Y ¿YO? ¿NO TE IMPORTA LO QUE YO SIENTO? PERDI A ARMIN Y AHORA TE PERDERE A TI TAMBIEN.. Y TU SOLO TE PREOCUPAS DE QUE EL PIENSE QUE ERES DEBIL?.. no es justo.-Lloro con los puños apretados por no poder hacer nada por ellos, por la injusta vida que les tocó vivir, porque sabía que ella viviría y Eren no lo haría

-M-mikasa.. c-cuando v-veas a-al c-capitán d-dile q-que lo s-siento p-por n-no p-poder c-cumplir c-con nuestr-ra promesa d-de c-casarnos y-y estar j-juntos s-siempre.-Quería decir más, decirle que nada de lo que decía era cierto y que se preocupaba por ella porque la quería y la pelinegra lo sabía, después de todo eran hermanos pero se sentía tan débil y quería que Levi supiese que lamentaba no cumplir con su promesa

Sus palabras sorprendieron a la pelinegra y sus compañeros de equipo.. ¿acaso Eren acababa de decir aquello?

-E-eren debe e-estar d-delirando.-articulo Reiner como pudo jadeando por el esfuerzo

-E-eren que estas diciend..-Se silenció a si misma cuando escucho el sonido de los equipos de maniobras seguida de voces, una de ellas la reconoció era la comandante Hanji

-¡BUSQUEN SOBREVIVIENTES!.-el grito de la castaña se podía escuchar por todo el bosque y se oía tan cerca que supo que no era necesario dar su ubicación ellos ya estaban llegando

-M-mikasa v-ve con e-ellos.-El tiempo se acababa y deseaba verlo por ultima vez pero no quería que lo viera tan mal, tan débil.. tan roto.

-No Eren ellos v-vendrán y t-te c-curaran y-y l-luego iremos a..-

-N-no q-quiero que me v-vea así.-Se lamentó cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.. ella lo entendió

-Iré, p-pero traeré a la comandante.- Cuando se dispuso a moverse la silueta de un hombre de piel palida y cabellera negra hizo acto de presencia en el lugar alertando a todos menos a Eren que aunque no abría los ojos sabía que había llegado

-¡Malditos mocosos que creen que haces relajados aquí mientras hay titanes en todo el lugar y sus compañeros están muertos!.-Se escuchó molesto y con justa razón. Nunca pensó encontrarlos de esa manera y mucho menos ver los cuerpos mutilados de los soldados al llegar a esa parte de Maria.. pensó encontrarlos jugando o conversando como siempre, pero en vez de eso se llevó la desagradable sorpresa de ver los cadáveres de los soldados con los que compartió los últimos 5 años pero lo que más le impacto fue ver los restos del que se suponía fue Arlet.

Sabía lo importante que era el rubio para su mocoso y lo difícil que seria que lo superara pero él lo ayudaría a hacerlo, no lo dejaría solo ni a sol ni sombra y solo tenía que encontrarlo para llevárselo a los muros y se encerrarían en su cuarto toda la semana.

Estaban buscando rastro de los subordinados y el pánico comenzó a embargarlo, toco el anillo plateado de su mano e intento tranquilizarse, llenándose de coraje siguió buscando por el lugar rogando no encontrar más cadáveres y fue en ese instante que vio la cabellera negra y castaña de los mocosos, parecía que estaban bien, algo que lo alegro un poco pero la rabia y preocupación seguían latente.

Cuando la pelinegra lo miro con odio, cosa que siempre hacia pero esta vez, había algo más.. y era dolor, estaba seguro que era por su amigo muerto, eran como hermanos así que era de suponer que fuese por eso.

-¡Tú qué sabes lo que pasamos enano!.-Salió de sus pensamientos al ver el odio con que le hablaba, notando su inútil intento de esconder al castaño con su cuerpo que se tensó al escuchar la voz del pelinegro

El mayor resoplo y miro a un costado viendo a sus compañeros auxiliar a tres de los que formaban parte del equipo 4

-Mocosa idiota-Murmuro para sí mismo.-Al menos los 5 están bien, solo deshidratados y con hambre supongo ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan en este lugar?..-No recibió respuesta pero por el estado y la forma en que sus labios estaban creyó saber que llevaban 2 días sin beber agua ni comer. Le hizo seña a uno de los subordinados para que atendieran y le dieran de beber a los chicos y asi alejar a la pelinegra de Eren. Quería verlo, y aunque sabía que no podía besarlo o abrazarlo frente a todos, quería al menos escuchar su voz

Desde el día de la misión no se veían y ya sería una semana de eso así que mientras la pelinegra se alimentaba podía acercarse a su castaño y estar con el esos momentos tan difíciles para su mocoso

Tenía planeado pedirle matrimonio cuando volverán de la misión pero esta se había extendido unos días mas. Sabía lo mucho que le gustaba al ojiverde la navidad, según porque era el día de su cumpleaños y eso la hacía especial por lo que no encontraría mejor momento que ese para proponerle unir sus vidas para siempre.

Si bien, no estaba permitido esa clase de matrimonio, no le importaba, estaba consiente que ese era el sueño de su niño como le llamaba en la intimidad y quería cumplirlo, que fuera algo simbólico para los dos y aunque hoy era su cumpleaños y con todo los acontecimientos sucedidos la idea aún estaba en su mente.

Se acercó cuando vio a la pelinegra beber un poco de agua alejándose un poco, estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver el perfil del castaño se quedó helado al ver el estado en que se encontraba.. -Eren.-susurro con un nudo en la garganta

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron lentamente, el brillo que los caracterizaba poco a poco se apagaba y con todo el esfuerzo que pudo acumular lo llamo como solía hacerlo cuando eran capitan y subordinado

-heichou..

.

.

.

.

 _ **Año 2016**_

-"Heichou".-Volvió a susurrar mientras el agua seguía mojando su cuerpo y las lágrimas rodaron sus mejillas

 _"Heichou"_ ¿porque le dolía tanto esa palabra? Porque su corazón dolía cuando la decía y porque sentía la necesidad de correr por Levi, llorar y pedirle perdón.. Pero, ¿perdón porque? No lo entendía.. Sus lágrimas seguían saliendo sin control y imágenes desconocidas e incomprensibles aparecían en su mente sin poder evitarlo.

 _-¡Heichou, heichou mire está nevando!.-_ escucho su voz y se miró así sonriéndole a alguien, su mirada era tan cálida y llena de amor que lo hizo encogerse de dolor

Siguió mirándose, esta vez lo vio mirar a la ventana con cara nostálgica pero sus ojos brillaban con más intensidad

- _Heichou.. ¿sabe porque me gusta la navidad?.-_ Trato de mirar al hombre que estaba a su lado pero no pudo, su rostro se veía borroso al igual que todo en el, pero algo en esa persona lo hizo sentir seguro y eso lo notaba al ver a su _¿yo?_ relajado y feliz.-

No escucho respuesta del hombre pero se escuchó reír

- _No, bueno, sí, pero no es solo por la nieve.. es por usted heichou_.-el castaño se sonrojo mientras le sonreía y lo miraba con tanta devoción que se sintió horrible al sentirse también feliz.. ¿porque ese chico era él? De eso estaba seguro y también que estaba enamorado de esa persona que no sabía quién era pero se sentía tan correcto

La imagen cambio, cuando se dio cuenta estaba sentado en el suelo del baño, seguía llorando pero poco le importo cuando ellas vinieron nuevamente, ahora se encontraba en un campo amplio, estaba con una capa verde montado en un caballo, había mas de ellos y entre tantos a su lado diviso la presencia de Mikasa y Armin, también con la misma capa en sus respectivos caballos.. la pelinegra tenía una mirada fría que cambiaba cuando lo miraban a el y al rubio.. ¿que era todo esto?.-

 _-¿Todos preparados?.-_ Escucho la voz que parecida a la de Erwin y vio como todos ponían su mano en puño en el pecho, asintiendo. Se vio a si mismo mirando de reojo a la parte delantera para luego mover los labios formando un " _cuidese mucho"_ con la misma mirada enamorada

Volvió a cambiar la imagen y esta vez se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro, forzó sus ojos y se vio a si mismo desnudo siendo embestido fuertemente por alguien

 _-heichou.. heichou_.-lo escucho gritar antes de llegar al clímax. El "heichou" salió de él y vio como lo abrazaba posesivamente mientras

 _-y-yo también lo amo_.- Supuso que el otro hombre le habría dicho que lo amaba pero.. ¿Porque no podía oírlo o verlo? ¿porque el al igual que su _"yo_ " sentía que lo amaba? Pero antes de seguir pensando en ello ya se encontró arrastrado en lo que parecía un comedor de esos que una vez vio en un museo que fue acompañado de sus padres cuando era niño

Miro el lugar y lo encontró vacío y se vio con mismo traje de siempre, parecía que discutía con alguien

 _-¿Pero yo quiero decírselo a Armin y Mikasa! Llevamos saliendo 3 años.. ¿porque no puedo decírselos?.-_ se quejó con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos brillantes por la impotencia.. conocía esa mirada, era la suyo y sabía que quería llorar pero que no lo haría

 _-¡Lo sé, sé que es peligroso y que nadie debe enterarse pero ellos son mi familia! Armin es incapaz de decir algo y Mikasa de seguro y se enojara pero lo terminara aceptando_.-insistió tratando de hacerle cambiar de parecer al que estaba seguro era su amado _"heichou"_

¿Amado? ¿desde cuándo?..

 _-Está bien_.-suspiro resignado.- _No les contare pero prométeme que cuando seamos libres y acabemos con los titanes les diremos a todos que nos amamos y luego nos casaremos si?_.-pregunto con ojos ilusionados

Su sonrisa se hizo inmensa y se lanzó a abrazarlo, en ese momento se dio cuenta que el otro era más bajo que el, se veía de espalda y la mancha borrosa se fue aclarando poco a poco, vio que cabello era negro con un corte militar y que llevaba el mimos uniforme que él..

- _Sí, heichou sé que en estos tiempos no aceptaran que nos casemos y mucho menos por ser la esperanza y el más fuerte de la humanidad y que usted está destinado a matarme si me salgo de control.._

- _Sé que no lo hará pero.. Tengo miedo, si llegase a salirme de control y herir a mis amigos o a u-usted._ -

- _No, no lo haría, primero moriría antes de lastimarlos_.-

- _Gracias.-_ se vio escondiendo su mirada acuosa en el hombro del más bajo y fue como si en ese momento el tiempo se detuviese cuando escucho su voz

- _No tienes que agradecer, mocoso sentimental_..

Y la imagen cambio trayendo consigo la imagen del " _heichou"_

- _Ey mocoso.. no limpiaste bien las caballerizas en la mañana_.- ¡Dios, conocía esa mirada y sabía que estaba mintiendo! Aun no salía de su asombro ¿que era todo esto? ¿Una ilusión acaso? ¿Un sueño? O ¿un recuerdo pasado? Y porque se sentía tan vivido, tan real..

Y fue en el instante en que vio a Levi arrastrarlo a la caballerizas y acorralarlo que todo los recuerdos de esa vida vinieron a el haciéndolo ver la realidad, la de antes y la actual.. Todo lo que vivió cuando pelearon con los titanes, cuando lucharon para ser libres y liberarse de los muros que muchos llamaban _"hogar_ "

Tenía que buscar a Levi.. Su heichou, su inspiración, la persona que amaba y amaría por siempre sin importar tiempo, distancia o barreras

Salió del baño sintiendo su cabeza latir con un agudo dolor en la parte trasera de esta pero no le presto atención

Tomo una toalla, se secó lo más rápido que pudo, tomo su celular quedándose observando la foto que tenia de fondo a ellos dos abrazados.. su llanto no cesaba

Marco su número y espero a que le contestara el pelinegro pero en vez de eso escucho la voz de la odiosa de Petra Ral que ni en esta vida lo dejaba tranquilo

-Pásame a Levi.-Le gruño sin importarle si se sentía ofendida la muy ofrecida, ni en este tiempo dejaba de insinuársele a su heichou pero ahora que recordaba todo lo alejaría de el así tuviese que matarla

-Él no puede atenderte ahora.. esta.. cansado.-Le respondió con voz burlona e insinuante lo que lo hizo arder en furia

-¿Dónde está el?.-No quería sonar agresivo, no le daría el gusto pero vaya que quería despedazarla

-Se está duchando y yo lo estoy esperando en su cama.. Mmm ¿sabes Eren? Levi es muy complaciente en la cama, ahora entiendo porque no lo sueltas nunca yo si fuera tu tampoco lo haría.-Admitió descaradamente, confiaba en su novio y jamás dudaría de su fidelidad y menos ahora que tenía los recuerdos de su vida pasada.. desconocía si el heichou o los demás recordaban aunque lo dudaba del resto, le iba a responder una sarta de insultos cuando se escuchó una puerta abrirse del otro lado de la línea y una potente voz se hizo presente

-Petra no has visto mi celular, no he salido de la oficina y creo que lo deje en el comedor cuando desayunamos con los ejecutivos y pensé que tu o.. ¿qué haces con mi celular en la mano?.- la voz del pelinegro se escuchaba muy enojada, escucho pasos y luego un leve forcejeo por lo que imagino que le intento quitar el celular y esta quería cortar la llamada.. sonrió internamente

-¿Eren?.-la voz del ojigris sonó un poco temerosa algo que se le hizo tierno viniendo de alguien como Levi Ackerman por lo que decidió olvidar el incidente anterior

-Levi..-Modero su voz para que no se escuchara afectada, no quería que el heichou se preocupara pero no pudo evitarlo.-Te he extrañado tanto.-sollozo llorando nuevamente.. ahora todo se sentía diferente.. antes lo amaba más que nada pero ahora todo ese sentimiento se incrementó hasta el punto de sentir que no le cabía en el cuerpo

-Yo también lo he hecho mocoso.-Le dijo después de unos minutos en que solo los pasos del pelinegro se escuchaban, era obvio que fue a un lugar privado para que nadie les interrumpiera

-Mocoso..-Repitio sintiéndose tan feliz que no se dio cuenta que su llanto estaba preocupando de sobremanera a su novio

-¿Eren que tienes? Sucedió algo?.-Su preocupación logro calmar un poco al castaño que trato de controlar sus sentimientos

-N-no no es nada amor.. es solo que q-quiero que v-vuelvas.-hipo en lamentos

-La junta será en una hora y hare todo lo posible por estar mañana en la noche en casa.. yo también te extraño y no me gusta estar en estas fechas lejos de ti.. no después de lo que paso..-Dijo sin pensarlo

-L-lo q-que paso?.-Pregunto Eren sorprendido sentándose en la cama con solo una toalla tapándolo.. ¿acaso Levi recordaba?

-Olvídalo, no es nada Eren.. no tienes por qué preocuparte.-

-B-bien.-No insistió hasta esperar a su regreso.. queria saber si Levi recordaba y ya sabía como lo averiguaría

Hablaron un poco más y es que el ojiverde no quería despedirse del mayor por miedo a no escucharlo, como cuando murió, pero tenía que alejar esos recuerdos y concentrarse en el presente que era tan diferente

Busco unos pantalones de mezclillas y una camisa blanca. Tomo el dinero que tenía guardado solo para emergencias que el heichou siempre le dejaba y nunca usaba, los guardaba, también sus ahorros de los últimos dos años estaban alli

Cogió la llave de la casa y salió con solo un pensamiento en mente

 _"Cumplir la promesa rota de 2000 años atrás"_

.

.

.

.

 _ **Año 854**_

 _Sus miradas se encontraron una cansada y la otra incrédula_

El más bajo se acercó a pasos rápidos quedando de cuclillas examinando detenidamente cada parte dañada del joven que ahora tapaba sus ojos con su antebrazo sin atreverse a mirarlo

-¡HANJI!.-Todo el escuadro se sorprendió al escuchar el llamado de su capitán, pero ninguno más que la castaña que nunca había sido llamada por su nombre por el pelinegro. Su intuición le alerto de que era algo serio y no se equivocó. Al llegar a su lado y encontrar a Eren en ese estado, sin una pierna y sangrando por todos lados fue desgarrador

-Cúralo.-Exigió el pelinegro con ansiedad

No era necesario revisarlo para saber que si no se regenero antes no lo haría ahora, la sangre seguía saliendo y no contaban con nada para detenerla, sabía que habían llegado tarde

-Levi no hay nada que pueda hacer.. el está muriendo, solo es cuestión de tiempo..-

El grito lastimero de Mikasa rompió el silencio del lugar, esta quiso acercarse a su hermano pero la mano de Mike la detuvo al ver la mirada que Levi le mando a Hanji para después tomarla del cuello y mirarla de la forma más amenazante que alguna vez vieron

-¿Que me estas tratando de decir gafas de mierda?.-Dijo con odio pero la castaña vio el dolor en ellos.. ella supo el porqué..

-Lo siento Rivaille pero se ha desangrado demasiado y no tenemos los equipos necesarios además de que su pierna no se ha regenerado.. el.. llego al límite.-Bajo la mirada tristemente para después ser soltada sin ninguna delicadeza

Quiso acercarse al castaño cuando lo vio removerse pero se abstuvo, ese momento era solamente para los dos y decidió respetarlo mas no se alejó y como todos los soldados miro atenta la escena que se quedaría en sus memorias hasta el día de su muerte

-L-levi.- Sus ojos lo miraron con tanto amor como lo hacía siempre que no pudo evitar que sus ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas

Se acercó otra vez a él y le toco el rostro con tanta delicadeza tratando de borrar así la sangre y los rasguños que había en el sin notar que su acción saco más de un jadeo de sorpresa

-Mocoso de mierda mira como estas.. te dejo solo una semana y así es como te encuentro.-Trato de sonar tranquilo pero su voz se quebró ganándose una mirada culpable de esos ojos que lo hechizaron desde el primer día que los vio

-Y-yo l-lo siento m-mucho.. n-no quería q-que e-esto p-asara y-y ah-hora A-armin esta muer..to y y-yo n-no p-podre c-cumplir c-con mi p-promesa y-yo lo l-lamento t-tanto.-Intentando no perder el contacto que le daba

-No has roto tu promesa.-Le masajeo la espalda al verlo toser sangre por la forma en que se alteró.-Todavía podemos cumplirla, aun podemos casarnos cariño.-Todo y cada uno de los presentes a excepción de Hanji abrieron excesivamente sus ojos sorprendidos

- _No es posible..-comento uno de los soldados_

 _-¿Esto es verdad?.-exclamo sin creerlo otro_

-¿El capitán enamorado de ese monstruo?-Una voz femenina enojada se escuchó, no era necesario mirar para saber quién era, quisieron ignorarla pero la chica tenía otros planes

-Capitán, usted no puede estar hablando en serio porque mírelo, es un fenómeno y ahora encima sin pierna.. solo das pena ya es hora de que te mueras y dejes al capitán en paz porque estoy segura que él está haciendo esto por lastima.-

No lo vio venir, la cachetada que le proporciono la pelinegra que logró zafarse de Mike que con gusto la dejo ir a romperle la cara

-Nunca, escúchame bien desgraciada.-La agarro del cabello haciéndola gemir de dolor colocando una de sus espadas en el cuello de la mujer y susurrándole en el oído con el mayor desprecio.-Jamás vuelvas a insultar a Eren si no quieres que te corte la lengua después de cortarte en pedazos.-

-M-mikasa d-déjala.. n-no vale l-la pena.-La pelinegra la soltó y miro a el moreno que le regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora que no logro ya nada en ella, fue todo lo contrario

Su mirada volvió a los hermosos ojos grises del hombre que amaba y este lo miraba con tanto amor y dolor juntos que no sabía qué hacer para cambiar lo que estaba sucediendo

-¿R-recuerdas c-como e-empezó t-todo?.-

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo mocoso de mierda.-Sonrió tristemente consiente de porque el menor lo preguntaba

-E-ese d-día t-tu e-estabas h-herido e-en el h-hombro y y-yo tuve q-que l-levarle la c-comida y-y fue la p-primera vez q-que lo v-vi tan v-vulnerable q-que h-hizo a m-mi c-corazón latir m-más fuerte y n-no sabía por..que de..pronto d-dolia m-mi pech..o.-

-Eren, no hables, estas demasiado débil y podrías lastimarte más.. deja que Hanji te ayude.-Rogo en vano, la mirada del castaño cada vez perdía su brillo. Eren solo negó

-M-me hubi..ese gust..gustado p-asar m-as tiempo c-contigo a-aunque e-stos c-cuatro añ..os j-unto fuer-on l-los m-más f-felices.-La sangre salía por sus labios mas no se detuvo.-L-lo q-que mas l-lamento es q-que n-no vivi..re p-para d-desearte f-feliz c-cumpleaños.-Su respiración se hizo agitada y el mayor supo que lo perdería

Quiso negar esa posibilidad hasta ahora, no le importaba que no tuviese una pierna, lo amaba igual así no tuviese las dos pero.. al ver salir la sangre de su boca y ver sus hermosos ojos perder su brillo con cada respiro era más de lo que podía soportar, pero no lloraria, tenía que ser fuerte por los dos

 _Intento reconfortarlo_

-Amor, hoy es mi cumpleaños.-Le acaricio su suave cabello entrelazando sus dedos uniendo así sus anillos

 _Todos lo notaron_

 _Sus manos entrelazadas_

 _Los mismos anillos_

"El amor y la devoción con la que se miraban.. no había dudas pero los dos lo ignoraron"

Fue al escucharlo decir que era el día de su cumpleaños cuando ya no pudo ser fuerte y sus lágrimas bajaron acompañadas de fuertes sollozos que destrozaban el alma del pelinegro

-L-lo si-siento n-no l-lo sabía.-

-Eren, tranquilízate por favor.-Las palabras se entrecortaron cuando vio sangre salir por su boca y oídos

 _Lo abrazo_

Lo hizo para que no lo viera llorar. ¡Dios estaba perdiendo a la única persona importante para el en ese miserable mundo que no le trajo más que dolor! Pero con todo y eso no se arrepentía de lo vivido porque pudo conocer a su luz, su alegría en esos asquerosos muros.. ¿cómo podría decir adiós a su vida? _Porque Eren Jeager era su vida_

 _Porque si aún seguía viviendo, era solo por él y para él.._

El castaño en medio del abrazo trato de hablar, decirle que lo amaba y pedirle que no sufriera por su causa, pero cuando quiso hacerlo su cuerpo se volvió pesado y ya no estaba en los brazos de Levi

Miro a todos lados, todo estaba oscuro, acaso ¿murió sin decirle por última vez a Levi que lo amaba?.-La desesperación lo embargo y las lagrima salieron, trato de hablar pero no pudo, su voz no salía, estuvo al borde del colapso cuando todo a su alrededor se ilumino

Estaba en un lugar extraño, parecía una casa pero era diferente, la luz provenía del techo y no de las velas y habían aparatos raros que no conocía..

¿Dónde estaba?

En ese momento una voz furiosa se escucho

 _-¡Mocoso idiota, te he dicho que no quiero que muevas mis cosas de su lugar_!.-Jadeo cuando vio al heichou en toalla con la mirada enojada buscando algo o alguien.. Era Levi, su Levi! ¿acaso era un sueño?

- _Lo siento amor, ¿ahora que fue lo que moví?.-_ Se escuchó una voz un poco lejana que se le hizo familiar

Escucho pasos y luego se vio así mismo vestido de forma diferente, tenía una cuchara en su mano.

 _-¿Dónde están los documentos de la loca y Erwin, sabes que si algo sucede con ellos los tendré a esos dos aquí día y noche_.-¿Cómo era posible?

Se vio acercarse al mayor y inclinarse para besarlo

- _Están en el primer cajón de tu escritorio cariño_.-Dicho esto se alejó del pelinegro y volvió de donde salió

Eren miro a su heichou, este tenía una mirada nostálgica pero podía ver el mismo brillo que tenía cuando lo miraba después de volver de una expedición.

- _Mocoso.. ¿algún día recordaras cuando fuimos subordinado y capitán? Espero que no, no quiero que sufras por un pasado perdido_..-

Y bajo la shockeada mirada de Eren, la imagen cambio

- _Por cierto Eren ¿como vas con el Señor Levi?.-_ Se quedó frio al ver a Armin sonriéndole a su _"yo"_ mientras caminaban por una calle

¡No podía creer que Armin estuviese allí! El murió, lo vio ser comido por los titanes y..

" _Mocoso..¿algun día recordaras cuando fuimos subordinado y capitán?"_

¿Que era todo esto? ¿Otro mundo? ¿una dimensión desconocida? Nada parecía tener sentido o ser igual que antes, todo a su alrededor era tan diferente, parecía como si los titanes no fueran un problema.. ¿cómo podían estar felices si existían esas criaturas fuera de los mur..

Miro a su alrededor sin ver ningún muro.. ¿dónde estaban? ¿Que era todo esto?

Volvio a mirarse a si mismo y a Armin que ahora estaban sentados en un banco mirando al frente

 _-¿Estás seguro de que lo amas?.-_ El rubio pregunto

Se miró y sus ojos verdes brillaron en algo que claramente reconoció

 _Amor y Adoración_

Lo que le profesaba por su heichou

- _Lo amo más que a nada en el mundo_.-Sus ojos vieron sus manos y el aun no entendía que pasaba.-Sé que mis padres se opondrán.. después de todo Levi me lleva 15 años de diferencia pero ¡aunque mama, papa y Mikasa no lo acepten yo no dejare a Levi! Y menos cuando la fácil de Petra esta tras el.-

¿Sus padres? ¿Ellos estaban vivos? Quería verlos, abrazarlos y decirles lo mucho que los extrañaba y que no po.. ¿Habia dicho Petra? Se miró y vio la mirada de odio que solo tenía guardada para ella y lo confirmo.. Petra no saldría de su vida pero por lo visto el no dejaría que nadie se acercara a su heichou, ni en su vida y en esta que ya empezaba entender y deseaba no estar equivocado

 _Ellos volvieron a vivir_

Y en esta vida aún estaba con el heichou

Quiso seguir escuchando pero la visión volvió a cambiar y esta vez estaban frente a algo enorme e inmenso

Sus ojos se nublaron cuando se dio cuenta lo que era

 _-¿Ahora me puedes decir dónde estamos?.-_ Se vio caminando con los ojos vendados en lo que estaba seguro era arena y junto a él estaba su heichou sosteniéndole la mano guiándolo

 _-¡Se paciente maldito mocoso! En todo este tiempo que hemos estado junto la impaciencia no se te quita ni a golpe.-_ El y su yo sonrieron.. su heichou nunca cambiaria y eso le calentó el alma

 _-¡Pero es que quiero saber! Solo me llamaste diciendo que estuviese listo porque vendrías en 5 minutos por mí y luego me vendast.. ¡Espera! ¡conozco ese sonido, se parece a las olas d-del_...-su voz se quedó y para sorpresa del mayor se alejó y se sacó la venda de los ojos

 _-¡EL MAR!.-_ Grito y sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía y era curioso saber que todas sus sonrisas sinceras las provocaba su heichou y el alma se le calentó al darse cuenta que eso no cambiaría jamás.

Se giró para verse abrazar al mayor con fuerza para luego besarlo con desespero

- _Gracias_.-picoteo sus labios.- _Gracias_.-Volvió a besarlo.- _Gracias_.-Otro beso.-

Y así seguiría si el pelinegro no lo hubiese mientras le sonreía

- _Veo que te gusto tu regalo de cumpleaños_.-Acaricio su rostro satisfecho

 _-¡Me gusto, es más, me encanto!.-_ Rio mientras volvió a abrazarlo para después correr hasta el mar

Se vio corriendo y metiéndose en el enorme océano, por unos segundos deseo hacerlo también pero cuando vio a Levi mirar donde estaba _"el"_ y no su " _yo_ " sintió su pulso correr..

¿Lo estaba viendo?

 _Su pulso aumento_

-Eren..-Lo escucho hablar aun mirando donde estaba.-Sé que estas ahí.. ¿Estas escuchándome ahora? Si es así quiero decirte que eres lo más importante en mi vida, siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo serás, sin importar en que vida nos encontremos yo siempre luchare para que estemos juntos, en la anterior vida, en esta y en las que siguen..-Suspiro y me miro a los ojos aun sin verme el me miraba y en ese instante ya me encontraba sollozando.-No llores.-Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión ¿me estaba viendo?.-No puedo verte pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber que lo haces mocoso idiota.-La forma en que lo dijo fue con tanto cariño pero a la vez tan bajo que tuvo que acercarse para poder escucharlo mejor.-¿Te puedes ver ahora? Mírate, ahora eres feliz, aunque sigues siendo igual de molesto y terco.-Sonrieron y los ojos de Levi se humedecieron, pero solo fue un momento antes de que estos volvieran a ser inexpresivo para todos menos para Eren que veía a través de ellos

-Tus padres y Arlet están con vida, tus amigos, tu fastidiosa hermana e incluso Erwin y Hanji están aquí y trabajan conmigo.. nadie parece recordar.. tu tampoco lo haces, solo yo.. ¿me pregunto si todo fue real? Pero al ver nuestros anillos sé que lo fue..-Sus miradas nunca se apartaron.-El eres tu, tu vivirás todo esto muchos años después de nuestras muertes.. Volveremos a reencarnar y esto pasara.. Yo moriré mucho después de ti, cuando acabe con todos los titanes porque ellos morirán, por ti, por mí y por todos los que murieron por su causa.-

Cada palabra lo llenaba de esperanzas y nuevos sueños para un futuro que ahora sabía que tendría, uno donde los titanes ya no existieran y todos fueran libres para ir y hacer lo que quisieran

Uno donde sus padres, Mikasa, Armin y los demás vivirían sus vidas en paz y felices, uno donde ellos podrían amarse sin ser la esperanza y el más fuerte de la humanidad

-Eren.. cumpliré nuestra promesa.-Se congelo.. ¿él se refería a..?

-Nos cansaremos como querías, en este tiempo el matrimonio de personas del mismo sexo está permitido, aquí ya no nos ata el deber, ya no somos la esperanza ni el más fuerte de la humanidad.. Aunque tú siempre serás mi esperanza y yo tu fortaleza.-Rio negando con la cabeza de forma divertida.-¡Maldito mocoso mira lo que me haces decir!.-Fue en ese instante que sintió un viento acariciar su cara y supo que la mano de Eren se encontraba en su rostro para luego sentir el aire en sus labios

 _Eren lo estaba besando_

"Te amo" El castaño susurro mientras la visión desaparecía, pero antes de que lo hiciera pudo escucharlo

-También te amo cariño.-Para verse a sí mismo llegar mojado sonriéndole al pelinegro mientras este le sonreía de vuelta

 _¡Se prometió que recordaría el pasado, no dejaría que Levi pasara por eso solo!_

Y fue entonces que todo se volvió negro de nuevo

.

.

.

.

 _ **Año 2016**_

La noche del 24 llego, y Eren ya tenía todo listo para la llegada de Levi

Estaba nervioso, pero como no estarlo si al regresar a casa nuevos recuerdos aparecieron

 _Eran los de antes de morir_

 _¡Ver todo esto que estaba viviendo hecho realidad..!_

El heichou lo recordaba, lo hizo desde antes de cumplir dos años de relación.. ¿porque no se lo dijo? Es cierto que lo hubiese creído demente y se reiría por su historia ficticia, era por eso que no quería reprocharle nada.. pero ahora que recordaba no lo dejaría cargar con todo eso solo, él no lo merecía

Y estaba agradecido por haber insistido en estar cerca de el cuándo se reencontraron, no soportaría pensar que recordaría mientras cada uno estuviese con alguien más.. sería peor que la muerte.

Y que no creyera Ral que se lo dejaría, eso no paso antes y ahora menos que recordaba. Levi Ackerman no pertenecería a nadie que no fuese el, de eso estaba seguro.

Arreglo la casa, limpio todo el lugar lo mejor que pudo adornando el árbol de navidad y las paredes, se dispuso a hacer la cena. Aun no anochecía y el moreno llegaba después de la media noche justo cuando al 25, su cumpleaños

Dejo el pavo en el horno de la cocina mientras que se metía a la ducha. Había comprado los regalos para sus amigos y lo que necesitaba para que Levi supiera que sabía que recordaba.. Era algo que mando a hacer y esperaba que fuera suficiente.

.

.

La cena ya estaba servida sobre la mesa, las luces apagadas y solo las luces de las velas en medio de la mesa y lámparas en la casa mezcladas con los focos navideños y el árbol, era lo único que alumbraba la casa haciéndola ver más hermosa

Se puso de pie cuando el sonido de las llaves sobre la entrada se escuchó, miro la hora "1:30" de la madrugada

 _Era el.._

 _Su heichou.._

 _Su amor.._

 _Su vida.._

 _Su todo.._

 _La puerta se abrió y el entro.._

Sus ojos se nublaron, mientras las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Se prometió no llorar pero era imposible, ahí estaba el, su capitán, su amante, su novio, su felicidad, tristeza, alegría, llanto, su vida.. su todo

Levi lo miro, parecía cansado pero le sonrió y el solo corrió y lo abrazo

-T-te e-extrañe t-tanto amor.-El nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar y sus lágrimas no daban tregua alguna

Levi lo abrazo también con fuerza, mientras sobaba su espalda tratando de tranquilizarlo

-Te extrañe igual mocoso, ¿pero porque lloras? ¿fue porque Petra contesto el teléfono? Si es eso sabes que nunca te engañaría y menos con ella.-Hizo una mueca de asco que le saco una risita al castaño

-L-lo se, es solo que.. e-en estas fechas n-no me gusta e-estar solo.-En parte era verdad y ahora entendía él porque

El pelinegro lo miro en entendimiento sin decir nada lo beso

¡Dios, sus besos eran iguales, el sabor y la manera en que lo besaba eran el mismo, no había cambiado en lo absoluto!

Sus lágrimas volvieron a bajar pero solo sonrió, se alejó de Levi, tomándolo de la mano y lo guio a hasta la mesa

Se sentaron en silencio y comieron, pero el castaño no podía quitar su mirada del mayor

Una vez terminada la comida se llenó de valor y hablo

-He-..Levi, tengo algo que deseo darte por tu cumpleaños.-Dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una caja de negra

-Te he dicho que no es necesario que gastes tu dinero en mí, mocoso terco.-Reprendió suavemente sin sorprenderse de que el menor tuviese algo para él, así era siempre para estas fechas, antes o después, Eren nunca cambiaba ni su amor por el

-Yo sé, pero quise hacerlo.-Puso su mirada de cachorro y Levi quedo desarmado

-Bien, pero yo también tengo algo para ti.-

 _El ojiverde lo miro curioso_

-Pero si hoy no es mi cumpleaños.-Dijo ilusamente olvidando que era navidad

-Estamos navidad.-Le recordó el ojigris con el ceño un poco fruncido

-Lo siento, lo olvide con tantas emociones.-Se disculpó apenado

-Aun no entiendo lo que vi en ti, eres muy torpe.-Bromeo sonriendo de medio lado

-Ey! ¡Soy el mejor en la carrera de medicina para tu información!.-También bromeo aunque era cierto

-Sí, claro.. Bueno, aquí está mi regalo.-Saco una caja igual, pero esta era de color verde

-¿Cual abrimos primero?.-Pregunto inquieto y emocionado Eren porque Levi abriera su obsequio

-No lo se.-Le restó importancia aunque estaba nervioso por la reacción de Eren, si bien, no recordaba su vida anterior era tiempo de cumplir la promesa que tenían pendiente

-¡Ya se! ¿porque no lo hacemos al mismo tiempo.-Propuso emocionado

Levi solo se encogió de hombros y tomo la caja negra con curiosidad preguntándose que sería lo que Eren le compro esta vez

Cuando ambos tuvieron sus regalos en mano se dispusieron a abrirlos quedando paralizados al ver lo que dentro se encontraba

Eren tapo con su mano su boca ahogando un sollozo mientras lloraba sin contenerse

Levi miraba el collar con un dije de las alas de la libertad asombrado mientras su labio inferior temblaba

Miro al castaño que estaba llorando viendo el anillo que hace dos mil años le dio

Le costó un volteo a Alemania al antiguo castillo ya casi destruido, después de todo ahí lo enterró antes de morir, y fue una sorpresa encontrarlos intactos

De eso ya han pasado 9 años

-L-levi.. e-esto es..-No pudo continuar

-Eren ¿de dónde sacaste esto?.-Ignoro lo dicho por el necesitaba saber

-E-eso yo l-lo mand-de a h-hacer para t-ti.-Susurro afectado por todo

-¿De dónde sacaste el dejen? ¿Quién te lo mostro?.-Se levantó desesperadamente tomando las manos del castaño con desesperación, no era posible que recordara o ¿sí?

-Y-yo.. h-heichou.-Lloro aferrándose a su camisa.-H-heichou, lo extrañe t-tanto.-Abrazo a Levi mientras que este trataba de asimilar lo dicho

-¿Recuerdas?

Eren asintió y eso era todo, el pelinegro lo abrazo con fuerza cerrando los ojos

-¿Como? ¿Cuando?.-Quiso saber

-A-ayer mientras me duchaba, y n-no sé cómo sucedió pero paso, lo recuerdo todo, cuando luchamos con los titanes, cuando yo era su subordinado y tu mi heichou, cuando nos escondíamos para vernos, cuando A-armin y los demás m-murieron, i-incluso recuerdo cuando Petra intento seducirte y-y.-

-Y termino acostándose por error con Aurou, tambien lo recuerdo.-Sonrio ante el recuerdo, se separó y lo miro con tanto amor acumulado

-¿D-desde c-cuando recuerdas?.-

-Desde los 10 años.- Eren lo miro sorprendido

-¿P-pero porque? A-alguien más rec..-Levi interrumpió

-¿Por qué? no lo sé, y no, nadie más recuerda por lo que tengo entendido, solo yo y ahora tu.-Le acaricio la cara y el ojiverde bajo su mirada a los anillos que tenía en su mano

-¿Te gustan?.-

-S-son hermosos, ¿cómo recordaste los detalles? Se parecen mucho a los que teníamos antes.-Los miro fascinado

-Son los que teníamos antes.-El castaño lo miro incrédulo.-Si no me crees mira dentro de ellos.-Y así lo hizo miro el suyo y dentro de este tenía las mismas palabras de hace dos mil años

 _ **"Siempre he perseguido"**_ seguido del otro que decía **"** _ **Tu sombra"**_

-¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa?.-

El más alto asintió

-Pues es hora de cumplirla mocoso.-

Le en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda el anillo y el ojiverde le puso el suyo y entrelazaron sus dedos

 _ **Los anillos estaban donde nunca debieron salir**_

 _ **Y sus corazones estaban donde siempre debieron estar después de todo**_

 _ **Ellos aún seguían persiguiendo su amor y así seria sin importar nada**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **Año 864**_

-¡AL FIN LA HUMANIDAD HA QUEDADO LIBRE DE LOS TITANES!.-Celebro uno de los soldados al ver caer al último titán después de tantos años de pelea, la humanidad estaba libre de ellos

Todos celebraban felices, gritando, bailando por haber sido liberados de esa bestias.. todos menos uno y ese era el hombre que había acabado con la mayoría de estos

-¡LEVI!.-Hanji gritaba eufórica corriendo hasta el pelinegro.-¡LEVI LO LOGRAMOS! LO LOGASTE ACABASTE CON TODOS ELLO!.-Sonreía feliz aun sin poder creerlo

-Así es cuatro ojos de mierda.. después de tanto tiempo.-Suspiro mirando al cielo con nostalgia.-Eren hubiese estado tan feliz por ver este día llegar.-

-Levi.. ¿no crees que es momento de olvidar? Ha pasado 10 años desde la muerte de Eren, aun eres joven y hay muchas mujeres e incluso hombres que serían felices porque aceptaras sus sentimientos.-El pelinegro escuchaba en silencio, sabía que Hanji se preocupaba por el pero.. ¿porque no entendía que si no era con Eren no sería con nadie? Y menos después de lo que le dijo antes de morir.. esas palabras se le quedaron grabadas como fuego y lo llenaban de esperanzas cada día

.

.

.

 **Flash Back**

Lo abrazo para que no viera su cara desfigurada por el dolor de tenerlo muriendo frente sus ojos

Sintió su cuerpo pesado pero aun así no lo soltó

-Eren, amor, te amo, ¿me escuchas?.-No obtuvo respuesta. Las personas a su alrededor lo miraban con Mikasa y Hanji lo hacían con dolor

-Eren.. mi Eren..-Las lágrimas bajaron por su rostro, su niño ya no le respondía y cuando un grito saldría de su garganta escucho la frágil voz de su ángel en su oído susurrándole algo que solo el logro escuchar

-L-levi, perdóname p-por no p-poderme que..dar.. q-quiero h-hacerlo per-o n-no puedo.-Quiso decirle que no importaba pero siguió hablando.-¿S-sabes? V-vi el futuro, e-en donde e-estábamos l-los dos j-juntos.. t-tu segu..ias i-igual, t-te enoja-bas p-por m-mover tus c-cosas, e-estabas c-con Hanji y-y E-erwin, t-tambien e-estaba A-armin y m-mis p-padres co..n Mi-mikasa.. m-me h-hablaste c-cuando l-levaste a-a m-mi y-yo d-de e-ese t-tiempo a-al mar p-por m-mi cum-cumpleaños.. e-era t-tan h-hermoso p-pero m-mas l-lo e-eras t-tu..-Sonrió y Levi tambien lo hizo creyendo cada palabra pronunciada.-T-tal v-vez p-pienses q-que d-deliro p-pero es c-cieto.. l-los ti..titanes n-no exis..ten y-y s-somos l-libres.. m-me diji-ste q-que c-cumplirías n-nuestra p-promesa y-y se q-que l-lo ha..ras p-porque m-me m-mirabas d-de la m-misma ma..ne..ra.. c-con t-tanto am..or q-que do..li..a.-

-Siempre será así, ahora, después, no importa cuántas vidas pasen siempre te encontrare y estaremos juntos, serás feliz, te hare feliz lo prometo, solo espérame mi niño.-

-Y-yo t-te es-esperare y-y p-prometo r-recordar t-todo es-to.. ¿t-tu m-me e-esperaras?.-Su voz era cada vez más baja

-Te esperare mocoso, así tenga que esperar mil vidas para volver a encontrarme contigo y más te vale serme fiel!.-Beso su coronilla con adoración

-T-te amo.-Murmuro casi inaudible

-Tambien te amo cariño.-Eso fue lo último que escucho antes de envolverse en una paz llena de oscuridad

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Cuando Eren murió, le dejo la esperanza de que volverían a encontrarse en una vida donde los titanes no existían, donde podían amarse libremente.. donde podía cumplir su promesa

Ninguna mujer le interesaba y mucho menos hombres

El único que atravesó sus barreras fue la persona a la que le debía lo que era

" _Eren Jeager"_

Beso los dos anillos que reposaban en sus dedos mientras se hizo una muda promesa

" _ **Eren, siempre perseguiré tu sombra"**_


End file.
